Being a Friend
by starkidindia
Summary: Caitlyn has a new best friend, Luke Williams, but her friends don't like him and they have to keep there friendship secret. Ella has a dark secret and Tess has half siblings. First ever Laitlyn! EllaxSander, Smitchie and more with new characters.
1. Caitlyn's New Friend

**Hi, so this is my first fanfic so I'm pretty excited and nervous about it. It mainly focuses around Caitlyn and her relationships, with Luke, Mitchie and new characters. It's pretty corny with serious bits thrown in here and there, I find it easier to write like this and thought for my first fic I'd do something a bit light but still slightly complex. I have the first few chapters written out but they just need to be edited. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock**

**

* * *

**

**Caitlyn's POV**

Even a new school couldn't steal my happiness; the buzz after Camp had ended that year had been epic. After singing our song and realising our efforts hadn't been in vain, that we'd saved Camp again, everything just seemed perfect. Then back in the cabin when Mitchie revealed her and Shanes kiss to us and smiled all night.

And now only two days later I was back in a new hell hole, also known as school, the 7th best boarding school in the country, I'd been kicked out of the other 6 for being disruptive. Purposely of course, trying to get my parents to send me to a public school, but always failing, as my dad said to me after my third boarding school abandoned me, there are plenty of boarding schools and only one kid, and one day one will break you. I could tell as I walked into this one, with the snobby girls in their posh clothes, all looking like supermodels, and the boys all looking like wannabe athletes, tall, fit and gorgeous, that this would not be the one, it was a typical rich kids school, great.

The woman, the assistant to the principle I think, walked me to my locker and pointed out all my classes on the way. Girls looked down at me in my faded jeans, grey top and red jacket, but I kept my head straight, trying to listen to the woman but her voice was a monotone, almost sending me to sleep. We finally reached my locker and she handed me a map of the school, a letter for my parents and some books I needed and wished me luck. I could see it in her eyes, she was thinking the same as the others that I couldn't be the girl in the reports, the trouble maker, but she was going to learn.

I opened my locker and stuffed my books in, reaching into my pocket to grab some photos of that summer: me and Mitchie, then me and Shane, Nate and Jason, then Shane and Mitchie, then me, Ella, Peggy and Tess, then me, Barron and Sander, and one of all of us. There was even one of me, Mitchie, Tess and Nate's girlfriend Dana, she seemed pretty nice but I had a feeling it wouldn't last.

"Nice photos Caitlyn," said a voice behind me I recognised from somewhere spinning round I saw...

"Luke I'm Giving You The Fire Williams?" I wondered, remembering him mainly for his voice and Mitchies descriptions of their first meeting and Tess' bitching.

"No it's I'm giving you the fire!" he sang earning flirty looks from a lot of the sluts around.

"Uh huh," I commented closing the door and walking away; I couldn't believe it, what are the odds that Luke Williams went to my new school. Well they're actually pretty high, posh gits like him tended to end up in my kind of schools, why couldn't I be normal like my friends, or at least home schooled like Tess, now allowed to be while touring with her mother.

"Caitlyn, wait up!" he yelled rushing after me but still managing to look cool.

"How do you even know my name?" I asked, we'd never spoken unless singing at each other angrily counted.

"You've got to know the competition," he explained, repeating what he'd said to Mitchie the night they'd met, Tess and Mitchie had already mocked him about it.

"Well Camp Wars is over, Camp Star won remember," I hissed, and then muttered, "Cheats."

He mumbled, "Jealous."

I laughed and growled, "You only won because Axel cheated, he texted everyone to vote for you, I even got a text asking me to download your song as my ring tone, as if!"

"You have to admit I was amazing," he beamed, stars in his eyes.

"Yeah I suppose YOUR CAMP was pretty good but Shane and Mitchie blew you off the stage," I grinned knocking the confident smile off his face, I continued, "Look, I'd love to continue this conversation all day but I've got to get to class, bye."

He shouted after me, "I'm not leaving you alone until you admit Camp Star is better than Camp Rock."

"You're gonna have a long wait," I bellowed, "Anyway I'll be out of here before Christmas."

We turned away from each other and marched in different directions, I wore a grin on my face that I couldn't shake off, maybe having Luke around wouldn't be too bad, finally someone who could almost match me in a argument, but with his pretty face probably not a fist fight.

**2 weeks later**

It was lunch time and I was starved but I still had no friends, of course after everyone found out I knew Connect 3 they'd tried to get close to me but I rejected everyone of them and now I'm an outcast, as per usual.

"Hey Caitlyn," yelled Luke, sitting opposite me at my lonely table at the back of the cafeteria. True to his word he hadn't left me alone, wanting me to realise the Camp Star was better than Camp Rock, which was obviously not true. I kept telling him Camp Rock was way more fun and had way better singers but he wouldn't leave me alone.

I was silent, as I'd learnt to be, like a stray cat if you fed him, or in the case talked to him, he'd never leave you alone.

"Camp Rock sucks," he teased. I kept quiet.

"You can't sing," he laughed. I ate some food, staring down at my plate.

"You have the worst dress sense I've ever seen," he beamed. I smiled at that one.

"I've been meaning to offer you dance lessons, because you know, you can't really dance," he smiled.

But that was the last straw; I stood up and cried, "Oh it's on now," rolling up my sleeves, "Can pretty boy handle himself in a fist fight?" -repeating my thoughts from two weeks ago with a vicious but excited smile.

"Not that into violence, what about a dance off?" he asked.

"Dude this isn't Camp, we're at school," I snickered rolling my eyes at him, what a performer.

He exclaimed, "A true performers can make anything there stage," and then he stood up on the table.

"You aren't serious?" I wondered shaking my head in dismay but got up on the table anyway.

He pulled out his phone, pressed a few buttons and Fire came on. I couldn't help it, I snorted.

"Do you know the words?" he asked.

"Oh I think I remember," I replied.

Then he started to dance and sing, an audience forming around him and clapping until it was my turn. Shocked faces when everyone realised that maybe I wasn't a better singer than Luke but I was a better dancer. Still we fought it out a long battle until the song finished and everyone applauded.

I brushed myself off and jumped off the table, picking up a water bottle from my tray and a cookie I still had left over and strode out the room, head up, always confident. I could see in people's eyes as I past them a new found respect, anyone who could take on Luke Williams like that has to be good.

"Caitlyn wait up!" he yelled rushing after me and still managing to look cool.

"What now," I groaned.

He paused as if it was hard for him to say and then finally grimaced, "That was pretty good."

"Thanks, uh, you too," I smiled slowly.

Luke Williams is being nice, who would've thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it and if not feel free to review and tell me why as long as it's constructive critiscism. I know the dance off thing is pretty corny, I originally wrote it for a laugh and then decided it set up the rest of the story well and reflected Luke's personality well, confident, bigger than life and dedicated to his arts. Oh and if you liked it please review too as it would make my day :)**


	2. New Year At Camp Rock

**No reviews but jessgold94 added it to her faves and rsb1123 added it to story alert so thanks. And theres been loads of visitors which is pretty nice, thanks again.  
This chapter is much longer than the first chapter so please try stick through it, the best part is the end which is Ella's POV.**

* * *

About 10 months later, the first day of summer...

**Mitchies POV**

A new summer, my third year, my third year getting to know Shane, getting to love Shane? Yeah, we'd been together for almost 2 years but he still doesn't love me but I'm not sure I love him yet, or at least not strong enough to say it to him. He has to say it first.

"Mitchie!" my mom exclaimed, waving a hand in front of my face, "Stop day dreaming, we're almost there!"

"Yes, Camp, finally!" I cried my eyes lighting up at the sight of the sign. We pulled up outside camp and I jumped off but couldn't see any of my friends, mom had decided to get an early start this year to unpack the car, mainly the kitchen utensils she's brought after complaining about last years. Dad had had to buy her a ton of them otherwise she'd be in another mood; oh I forgot to mention mom's pregnant, 3 months, with a baby girl. We're still trying to think of names.

I check out where my cabin is, same as last year, and put my bags in there and then went to see if anyone was about, better to leave my mom alone when she was all worked up.

"Hey Brown!" I yelled spotting my favourite camp director holding a beautiful baby girl in his arms.

"Shush!" he cried laughing at me and I saw mom roll her eyes.

"Oh sorry, awe she's beautiful, little Shay Cesario," I whispered at the sleeping baby.

A woman appeared at the door, Lily, Brown's wife; Lily and Brown married just after camp ended that year, they'd been together a few years but she'd never come to camp before, I think it was because she was allergic to bee's. It had been a close family only ceremony but Shane had told me all the details. Lily had been 4 months pregnant at the time, so Shay had been born February time, she was still so small.

"Do you want to hold her?" asked Lily.

"Please," I beamed and as Brown handed me Shay.

She fit perfectly in my arms and I rocked her gently, smiling at her little face.

"Why'd you name her Shay?" I asked while rocking from side to side.

Brown smiled at me, chuckling slightly, so Lily had to answer, "For Shane of course, Shay Natara Jaymie Cesario."

"Wow, long name," I pointed out smiling as I said so, "It's beautiful."

"We got the idea from a friend of mine, speaking of which, there he is," smiled Brown, looking over to a man who looked the same age as Brown but a bit taller with messy dark brown hair and a rough, unshaven face, he looked slightly frazzled, "My old band mate, Christos McClure. All his children have 6 names. He's come to camp for the summer, to help me run it since I'm kind of occupied with Shay and Lily."

I nodded; Shane had told me about Christos already but not much else, just that he'd been in that old band of Browns that Axel was in too; hopefully this guy will be nicer.

Christos swaggered over, looking a lot like Brown, trying to be cool and kind of pulling it off, and definitely seemed like a rock star, maybe an old one but still a rock star.

"Mitchie Torres, I have heard a lot about you, it's nice to meet you," praised Christos.

"Thanks, you too," replied Mitchie being polite, now she saw him up close she recognised him immediately, big time producer from McClure Studio's, a big time family run business, he has 4 kids my age.

As if on cue he turned round and yelled, "Kids, get out here and meet Mitchie."

Out stumbled 4 tall and attractive ginger kids, all with brown eyes like their dads.

"Hi I'm South," exclaimed the first girl, she was the only one with curly hair, ringlets actually, that spread out across her back wildly, she wore a dress and a cardigan and seemed very earthy but had a wild look in her eye and a huge orange paint stain covered her pretty light blue dress.

"Full name," ordered her dad, who then turned to leave but then stared back a South menacingly. Brown and Lily followed so I handed her Shay, gently.

She rolled her eyes but sighed, "I'm South Venus Aphrodite Ring Summer Cynthia McClure."

"North Juno Hera Georgia Winter Constance McClure," frowned North, "I prefer just Nora." She dressed as if she was from the north, in all blacks, white and blues, very icy, and I got a cold vibe from her, maybe it was just the way she looked down her nose at me, but everyone deserves the benefit of the doubt. She was pretty anyway, with long straight ginger hair, thought shorter than South's.

"West Minerva Athena Pauline Spring Celeste McClure," stated West sounding so confident and sure of herself as she said it, I think she actually likes her name, it is pretty. I recognised her immediately, with her messy, layered shoulder length ginger hair and fringe, like an unruly bob that managed to look completely unlike one. She was extremely pretty in a different way to most, she was genuine.

"Ohmigosh, your West McClure, from Travelling West, I love your blog!" I squealed, yes West was the queen of the blogs, the 5th most read blog in the states, she tells it like it is and has the most exciting life I've ever heard of, she knows lots of celebrities.

West smiled, "Thanks."

It was awkwardly silent for a second until West barked, "Tell her your name East!"

He rolled his eyes, which seemed to be a common family trait, and mumbled, "East Neptune Poseidon Jonny Autumn Clark McClure." He was the tallest of the siblings and obviously the only boy. He had short, messy ginger hair.

"You guys have such amazing names, umm, why are you called that?" I asked, I couldn't help being curious, they were the strangest names I'd ever heard of.

"Well of course the first part are the points of the compass, then the second and third part and the roman and Greek names of the gods, were part roman and part Greek," explained West.

South grinned, "The fourth part is like the Beatles, Ring as in Ringo, Pauline as in Paul."

"The fifth parts are the seasons which our parents tried to coincide with the whole compass thing, but the last part is old names in our family beginning with C, because ours dads called Christos and our mom's called Camille," informed East tiredly.

They all shared a look that I couldn't quite understand after he said that.

"That's so interesting and very complicated," I laughed and they smiled.

Well everyone smiled except North who groaned, "I'm going back inside, thanks for the memories, bye."

The others all rolled their eyes causing me to snort.

"What?" asked South.

"You all just rolled your eyes at the same time," I giggled.

They all rolled their eyes again and I burst out laughing.

**Caitlyn's POV**

I walked slowly into the entrance of camp star, feeling like a spy behind enemy lines, I felt like I should challenge somebody to a sing off or something but there wasn't really anybody around to challenge. But he'd promised to get here early...

Waving back at my driver Lewis I kept moving forward; he'd been my driver since I was 12, at first I hadn't been thrilled about the idea but my dad insisted. Lewis had just been dropped from his record label at the time, 27 and in desperate need of a job he saw the advert and went for it, out of everyone who turned up I picked him, the youngest, and ever since he's been like an older brother to me. I love him, he's my family.

I wandered around the camp absentmindedly, thinking about what a fun summer I was going to have, it was going to be epic. Without having to worry about competing with Camp Star again, (it's a been there, done that, never again sort of thing) and just being able to chill out with my friends and make music made everything in life seem good but still the others weren't going to like my new friend very much.

"Caitlyn?" shouted Dana across the dock, somehow I'd ended up by the boats, "What are you doing here?" then she paused, realising she sounded kind of rude and stammered, "I mean, uh..."

"I'm looking for Luke; do you know where he is?" I asked jogging towards her.

Dana looked confused at this but replied, "Yeah, he's in his room, I'll show you."

"Thanks," I smiled at her and she smiled back, slightly awkwardly but still friendly.

I didn't really know Dana, I'd only really met her after the camp fire at the end of summer last year when Nate introduced us to his girlfriend but that was a year ago, were they even still together? I couldn't help being curious and asked, "How are you and Nate?"

"We broke up," she said casually, no awkwardness at all, "Well, I broke up with him, I never saw him and he's a really bad talker so it's even worst over email."

A laugh escaped my lips, causing Dana to smile at me and giggle slightly to.

"Dating a rock star, big mistake, I really don't know how Mitchie and Shane have kept it up this long," I admitted.

"Love," she stated, I stared at her as if she was out of her mind, love, really, but she just continued, "You can just see it in their eyes, yeah it's complicated but for them it's worth it, for me and Nate it just wasn't."

"That's so corny," I giggled, "But it's so true."

We both laughed for a few moments until Dana stopped outside a room, I could see it was huge through the window and it only housed 4, it was bigger than our cabins and they held up to 6 people. Luke was sitting on his bed, the bottom bunk, tuning a guitar. I knocked on the window and waved enthusiastically as he looked up. He smiled his patronizing smile, the way he always did, treating me like an immature kid and himself like a star. He was a star though or would be at least but I was not an immature kid!

He got up slowly and opened the door and opened his arms to hug me and launched myself at him, he grinned, "Miss me?"

"Of course I did, what did you go take the last week of school off for anyway, it was so boring!" I moaned.

"For the 1000th time camp takes up the whole summer, when was I supposed to go on vacation?" he protested.

Dana suggested, "Spring break?"

"Exactly," I agreed, you know, I think I like this girl.

Luke just rolled his eyes at us and after a few moments of silence Dana wondered, "So, you two go to school together then?"

"Yeah, since September, but please don't tell my friends, we're going to try keep it a secret for as long as possible," I pleaded. My friends would never understand I and Luke being best friends now, yeah we'd become really close it the past year; he was the only person who really understood me not just at that school but in general. Whenever I'd brought up, or the conversation turned to, Luke when I chatted to any of my camp rock friends online they'd just call him selfish, arrogant, annoying or a tone deaf, crap dancer that needs to get over himself- most of this Tess. None of them knew we went to the same school. Tess would kill me if she knew the truth.

Dana promised not to tell her and, since it was still going to be a while till anyone else got here, we all chatted for a bit. Luke and Dana told me about the performance they'd already rehearsed, Axel making them drive over on weekends to do it but Luke had skipped a few on my orders, Axel wanted to take on Camp Rock again but that was so over and he'd never destroy Camp Rock.

"Why didn't you just switch to Camp Rock?" Dana asked Luke after talking about our friendship.

I answered, "My friends hate him and he likes being a star here, Connect 3 would just knock him off the stage at Camp Rock."

Luke tried to protest but even Dana backed me up on that one, it turns out even Dana wishes she could go to Camp Rock, Camp Star just isn't fun.

We talked for ages until we heard a knocking on the window, I screamed, Axel Turner was at the window.

"Caitlyn, calm down, it's just my dad," laughed Dana going to open the door.

"Caitlyn Gellar?" he asked and I nodded, "You go to Camp Rock, what are you doing here?"

I replied, "Just visiting some friends before my fellow campers arrive."

"Well I think it would be best if you would go back to your camp," he stated in a serious and severe tone, Dana smiled at me apologetically and I smiled back at her.

"Yes sir!" I cried and Dana snorted and Luke rolled his eyes, I continued, "I'll see you later," hugging Luke, "see you Dana, we should do this again sometime," I said, smiling at her as I left.

As soon as I left the room Axel frowned, "What is wrong with you two? She's the competition, a camp rocker, if your friends with her at least convince her to come over here. Dana I really thought you'd leant your lesson about the competition."

I could hear the embarrassment in Dana's voice as she groaned, "I broke up with Nate dad."

"Of course, and as for you Luke, why were you even talking to her?" wondered Axel.

He replied, "Because she's my best friend." Making me smile like crazy, I ran back to the entrance where Lewis was still waiting for me and wore a huge smile on my face for the whole journey as we drove to camp.

**Ella's POV**

We drove into camp; no one appeared to be here yet except Mitchie and a few new kids, looked like siblings, talking to her. Mitchies face looked as bright and bubbly as ever, laughing at something as the other kids smiled at her; she always makes everyone smile, probably not anymore.

"Have fun," sighed mom forcing a smile. She wanted me here, not just for me to see my friends and hopefully to heal a bit, but for her too, so she could have some time away from worrying about me. Most people would say that's bad parenting but I think that's fair, and I don't really care anymore; I don't care much about anything.

We said our goodbyes but I didn't bother to smile, forcing smiles just made me feel vulnerable and I'm never feeling vulnerable again.

"Ella!" cried Mitchie as I stepped out of the car rushing up to hug me, I kept my arms by my sides as she did but she didn't notice, then she grabbed my hand and dragged me to meet the new kids.

"This is South, West and East, they're sister North just went inside," informed Mitchie, "Guys this is Ella."

"We kind of guessed when you shrieked Ella at her," smiled West.

Mitchie smiled at her. I recognised West from her blog, travelling West, I used to read it, when I cared about that kind of stuff. Fame, fortune, friends...

"How have you been?" asked Mitchie.

She didn't know what had happened only a few months ago, February 14th, Valentines days, but why would she; only everyone at my school knew but none of my camp rock friends, not even Peggy my best friend, how do you tell someone something like that over email?

"Fine," I answered unconvincingly, "You?"

"I've been good," replied Mitchie slowly, she could sense something was wrong with me, she was being cautious, "My mom's pregnant."

Wrong thing to say, definitely not a good thing to say to me... I nodded then made excuses about unpacking and went to find my room.

I was sharing with Mitchie, Caitlyn, Peggy, Tess and a new girl I didn't know. It was the same cabin as last year so I dumped my stuff by the same bed and collapsed on it, crying.

I couldn't understand how I got like this; I'd be completely calm, trying not to feel a thing because if I felt anything it would soon end up like this. Still, pregnant, how did that affect me. It didn't even get that close, thanks to Amy, I really miss Amy right now.

* * *

**Oh, poor Ella. So what do you think almost happened to her? It's kind of obvious but yeah, no one knows but Ella at camp. **

**And what do you think of the new characters, East, West, South and North and their ridiculous names. Their dads a rock star so this is my equivalent to Gwyneth Paltrow's Apple, Penn Jillette's Moxie Crimefighter (I secretly love that name). You know what I mean right- celebrity baby names.**

**On the Dana front there's no Dana and Nate in my story but she will have someone who hasn't appeared yet and she's going to be very nice in my story and we may even see some light being shed on her dream of being a dancer.**

**And what do you think of Caitlyn and Luke?**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. What's Up With Ella?

**3 reviews, thanks guys it's really apreciated, and 2 story alerts. Shorter chapter than last, introducing Tess and her siblings. ****

* * *

**

**Mitchies POV**

"That was strange, she's usually so much more cheerful than that, slightly ditzy but fun," I frowned not understanding what was wrong.

Campers were finally starting to arrive all around me, lots of new faces I'd never seen before but a few old faces too, I spotted Trevor across the camp and waved at him, he waved back excited, cute kid.

"She seemed troubled," observed West. I nodded, West was very observant, you knew it from her blog, and so clever.

South and East just rolled their eyes at her. Thinking about it the statement was kind of obvious- but she's still pretty awesome.

I looked around trying to see if Caitlyn, Peggy or Tess were here, I'm sure they'd like to meet the new kids and I'd love to see them, I felt like I hadn't seen them in years.

As if on cue I saw Caitlyn's car, the one she was driven around everywhere in, she'd visited me last Spring Break and got dropped off and picked up by it, but it wasn't her dad, it was her driver, I could never imagine having a driver, lucky girl.

She got out of the car and so did her driver, helping her get her suitcases out of the back and then they exchanged a few words and hugged, he waved after her and she ran towards me, stopping half way to turn round and wave back, then she continued forward...

"Mitchie, hi!" she yelled crushing me in a hug.

"Caitlyn!" I squealed, "How you been?"

Caitlyn calmed down a bit and replied, "Same old, same old. You?"

"Mom's a bit worked up but, yeah, I'm fine," I answered, then I whispered, "I can't wait to see Shane."

Caitlyn smiled at me, rolling her eyes, she didn't really date, couldn't see the point, but she'd had dated before, mostly rich jerks she didn't really like.

"Sorry I'm being rude," I frowned, remembering the others, "Guys this is Caitlyn, Caitlyn this is South, West and East, they're sister North just went inside."

"Interesting names," commented Caitlyn looking them up and down.

"There dad's Christos McClure, from Browns old band, he's here to run the camp with Brown," I informed.

Caitlyn nodded, uninterested and unimpressed with famous dads, her dad was really famous, owner of Gellar, one of the most well known well know electrical suppliers; Caitlyn didn't seem like her dad was so huge though.

"Do you know where our room is?" asked Caitlyn.

"Yeah, I'll show you, Ella's already here," I replied, "See you later guys."

South smiled, "Yeah see you, I can't wait to meet Shane!"

Everyone laughed at my annoyed face, how'd they overheard that?

We walked and talked filling each other in on how everything had been since we'd last seen each other, even though we talked online all the time it just wasn't the same as face to face. It remembered how much I missed Caitlyn, she was my best friend, my rock, and she'd never let me down. She was as open and cheerful as ever, yet still remaining to seem calm. Though she didn't talk as fast as usual as if she was being careful not to say something, so actually maybe not as open as ever but she was still Caitlyn.

"Knock Knock," I cried before entering the room.

Ella was curled up on her bed, headphones in, just relaxing, her face hidden behind a hood she had on. She rubbed her eyes like she was sleepy, though it was barely 11am, making them look red.

"Ella!" yelled Caitlyn.

"Hey," said Ella quietly not bothering to get up.

I looked at Caitlyn confused but she just shrugged it off and claimed her bunk, same as last year.

Something was up with Ella, but I just found myself thinking it would be nothing, Peggy, her best friend, would figure it out and make her feel better, Ella would be back to normal soon; my mind couldn't rest though, I still couldn't stop worrying about Ella.

**Tess' POV**

My sister, my brother, how could we be related? They both sat there wearing faded jeans, him in a checked shirt over a white one and her in a jacket. They were the most boring, usual, people on the planet.

How could my dad have left mom for theirs?

At least there only my half siblings, it's not that close really, besides we share the same dad who I haven't seen before and never will, now

I hated my mom for this, making them come with me. It made me feel so insecure about my dad, something I'd been able to block out for many years but now...

The twins, Fineena or as she prefers Finn, and Eoin (pronounced Owen, it's so confusing) Magee reminded me of everything I'd always wondered about; where I got my nose from, the darker streaks in my hair and the unnatural blueness of my eyes, which are much lighter than my mothers.

I could see the differences too, their hair was a very fair blonde and their features were different, mine slightly elfin like my mothers, theirs were more normal, less pointy. Eoin was actually quite tall but Finn was my height, well she was a bit taller.

My mom had told me to play nice, dad had left them too, just when they were 6 instead of in the womb, at least they have memories.

From what I've heard my dad left everyone, starting with his parents, then my mom, then there's and then the two others, he had two more kids, besides Finn, Eoin and me, before he left us all. One is 8 and the other is 2.

We sat in silence in the car; the long drive was boring enough as it is without having to make conversation with people I'd never wanted to meet.

Finn was reading, Eoin was listening to music, half asleep, and I was poised, pen ready, trying to write a song but getting stuck on the words, too many were in my head, but I knew exactly what, or who, it was about.

Finn started humming a tune and after listening to it for a few minutes I realised it wasn't from any song I knew.

"What you humming?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly and pretty rudely. Her Irish accent made it sound softer though, after my dad had left them they and their mom moved back to Ireland, her home before moving to America to pursue a career in acting and modelling.

I rolled my eyes and frowned, "Well then..."

"C'mon Finn you can tell her, you're going to a music camp, you're going to have to tell somebody at some point," protested Eoin.

"I suppose," she mused, then after a long pause she admitted, "I write songs."

Oh, great, another Mitchie.

"Do you sing too?" I asked.

Finn smiled, "God no, I hate it, I just write, songs, stories, plays, whatever. I can sing just fine but stage fright and I find it pretty boring, singing, no offense, I mean you're an amazing singer, we saw you on camp wars last year and voted for camp star."

"Really, thanks," I exclaimed genuinely surprised they'd voted for me, well the camp but... yeah me.

"We're here," yawned Eoin.

I saw the sign for Camp Rock feeling an unusual burst of happiness, I'm back, I'm home, how could I of ever left? Well Camp Star is a lot better but there's no place like home.

I thanked god Finn wasn't another Mitchie, but I knew I'd never like her, she wasn't my sister, not really, and when I explained the situation to everyone over and over again I was going to stress the half so badly.

The car pulled up and I got out quickly, the driver handed me my bags and I walked away. Finn and Eoin wasted time thanking him and such, making me laugh, they have a lot to learn about being related to me.

I checked where my cabin was, same as last year and Finn was with us too, great just great.

"Come on," I ordered dragging my suitcase, not bothering to wait for her.

I saw her pull a face at Eoin and Eoin give her a sympathetic look, they are definitely not my family.

Rushing into my cabin, annoyed, I didn't even spot Mitchie, Caitlyn or Ella till two of them screamed, "TESS! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Guys, whoa, personal space please," I cried but laughing as I said it. I'd never admit it but I missed them last year.

"So, how's things?" asked Mitchie backing away a bit.

"Things are good, a bit crazy actually, this," I began stepping to one side so Finn could be seen, "Is my half sister Finn, her twin Eoin is here too."

Caitlyn said, "Oh. I didn't know you had a half sister."

"I didn't either actually, until very recently at least," I informed sighing and looking at the ground, it was an awkward silence; they were curious but too nice to ask questions. I and Finn were refusing any more information; it's just too, complicated.

"Hey Ella," I smiled at the girl on the bed, listening to music, she hadn't even bothered saying hi and I could tell as soon as I saw her something was up, something was different too last time, "What's up?"

* * *

**Just realised that Ella's story is actually a pretty big part of this, but still it's mainly for Caitlyn and Luke. Someone said they didn't see what was wrong for Ella, so maybe it isn't obvious, probably just to me because I came up with it. What's your theory?**

**On Caitlyn and Luke, there relationship is the main point of the story, at the moment there is nothing romantic between them, they're are just friends, for now. **

**And what do you think of the twins?**

**Thanks for reading and please review. **


	4. First Loves and First Impressions

**Thank you for the reviews, I really apreciate them. The Ella plot won't be revealed for a bit, I think, but thanks for the theory. Here's a bit of Smitchie and the twins... **

**Sorry I haven't updated in while, with 1 laptop between 4 people I'm hardly ever on.**

* * *

**Shane's POV**

"There's no way were going to be late again!" I groaned putting my head in my hands.

This year we'd decided to take the normal way to Camp Rock, no shortcuts, but the tour bus broke down. It didn't help that we'd set off late anyway, I'd wanted to get there first and meet my little cousin Shay and of course see Mitchie, who texted me to say she was arriving much earlier than I'd thought possible, something to do with her mom and kitchen utensils. I felt so (I'm not sure how to describe it) excited, nervous and hyper all rolled into one, about seeing Mitchie again. My beautiful, funny, talented girlfriend, she's so amazing, I could just talk about her all day and sometimes do so my brothers aren't that keen on her at the moment.

I really missed her.

"Shane knock the dreamy look off your face and call the tow truck again, they said they'd be here in half 'n hour an hour ago, that means there half 'n hour late!" exclaimed Nate sounding exasperated, he hated being so disorganised.

I dialled the number grudgingly; these people were ruining my life.

Dam it, I'm starting to sound like a whiny rock star again, see this is what being away from Mitchie does to me.

"Hello, please note that we take your call very seriously but we are very busy at the moment, someone will be with you shortly," informed a boring monotone voice of a woman, then they started playing music, that kind of crappy elevator music you get in the mall making me want to throw my phone on the ground and stamp on it.

Nate gave me a questioning look, what they say and I answered, "No real people were there."

"Land ho!" cried Jason as soon as the words came out of my mouth, though we were already on land and it had nothing much to do with the situation besides that we were stranded. He was pointing at a tow truck appearing, a huge one able to take the tour bus all the way to camp. Obviously I wasn't going to waste my time waiting for them to fix the tour bus, nah just let them take is, much easier.

**3 hours later **

"Where the hell are we?" asked Nate.

"This is crap; we've definitely missed lunch and opening jam just started, its 3pm!" I moaned.

Jason just hummed a tune not paying attention to what was being said.

"Calm down guys, we're here," smiled Leah, the perky blonde tow truck driver.

She was right; the sign for Camp Rock looked more welcoming than ever after being stuck in the same place as a girl with a huge crush on me and my brothers, oh and of course big Rob.

We drove in and everyone was listening to Mitchie sing, as always she was amazing and I felt my mouth drop open a bit, I closed it quickly before my brothers noticed.

She kept on singing as she waved at me and everyone finally noticed us getting out of tow truck. I hardly noticed them as Mitchie finished her song, she seemed to be the only one singing, the song seemed to be about me, no wait actually it might just be everybody at Camp Rock, everyone she cares about here but...

Most people were staring at us and I noticed they were a lot of new campers this year, more stalkers to deal with. Wait, dam it, old Shane is back, I really need Mitchie right now.

Mitchie finished and everybody stopped staring at us and cheered like crazy, including me.

She rushed off the stage towards me but before she even came close Leah grinned, "Hey Shane, here's my number, call me." She handed me a piece of paper.

Mitchie froze.

Caitlyn grabbed the paper out my hand and snapped, "He's taken, by the voice over there," making most people smile and then to top it off she ate the paper.

I saw Trevor filming it.

Leah walked away in a huff and slammed the tow truck door.

"I so missed you Caitlyn," smiled Jason pulling her into a hug.

Nate stood there awkwardly so Caitlyn laughed, "Get over here you two." So I and Nate joined the hug.

I squeezed out of it quickly and grinned, "Now that was awkward, I could've done without an audience for that."

"Same here," agreed Mitchie.

The crowd turned away.

"Hey," I smiled and pulled her close to me and kissed her quickly.

Brown yelled, "Look everybody there kissing!"

The whole place erupted in childish fits of laughter, the loudest coming from my brothers and a baby I figured had to be my new little cousin Shay, I couldn't wait to meet her.

**Finn's POV**

Connect Three were here and, unlike everyone else, I wasn't that excited about it. I kind of think they suck.

Tess went over to talk to the others, followed by two others guys.

"Hey Finn," smiled Eoin bumping into me.

I replied, "Hey how's your cabin?"

"Ok, roommates are alright, we've got two members of connect 3. East who's new too but his dads helping run the place, then there's Sander and Barron," he informed pointing to the guys standing with Tess and the others, "they've been here for years, there counsellors."

"Yeah, most of my roommates are counsellors too," I replied, "So, what do you think of Tess."

"As sisters go I prefer you," he answered smiling.

I exclaimed, "Wow, you must really hate her."

"We barely know her, we can't really comment," he frowned, always the voice of reason and as annoying as he is it was true but still...

"Well I think she's an arrogant, selfish, materialistic bitch," I said.

"Finn!" exclaimed Eoin, he loved me and knew me better than anyone yet I knew sometimes he just couldn't stand or understand me or why I say things like that.

I figured Tess was explaining us to the others because they all turned round to stare at us, I felt like making a rude hand gesture at them but Eoin stomped on my foot before I could so I just stared back at them with wide eyes and a demanding look on my face, I'm one bad ass bitch. Ok, maybe not that bad ass since I blushed when they all kept staring at me but still, don't mess.

"I like her!" cried the girl who ate paper, what's her name, Caitlyn, she actually didn't seem too bad, so far.

One of Connect Three, I think his names Jason came over to talk to us.

"Hey, I'm Jason," he smiled, "You must be Finn and Eoin, Tess was just telling us your her half siblings, it's nice to meet you."

Dam, he's cheerful, his voice is kind of refreshing, if that makes sense.

"Thanks, you too," replied Eoin who elbowed me.

The others walked over as I said, "Yeah nice to meet you," then trying to be polite I continued, "So you're in connect 3, right?"

"Yeah, you a fan?" he asked, I could tell from his tone he was suspecting I would be.

Coming straight out and saying it I answered, "No."

Everybody's reactions were priceless, Shane and Nate looked almost offended, god what rock stars. Mitchie looked like she was about to faint, Caitlyn's eyes widened and the two boys did fake faints making me smile, but Tess' reaction was the most memorable, she smiled, a huge wide smile, maybe this means she might like me... not that I care or anything.

Jason's reaction surprised me though, he just nodded and inquired thoughtfully, "So what kind of music do you like?"

Eoin answered for me, "She loves Taylor Swift."

"She is amazing," commented Jason and I nodded, maybe Jason was alright after all, a bit cheerful but bearable, most of the others who were just silent and shocked in the background were definitely not my kind of people.

"So are you two rooming together?" I asked remembering Eoin was with two out of three of the members of connect 3.

"Nope, Shane and Nate are I think, I have to look after the junior rockers," he informed.

"Oh cool," I replied, "Bet the little kids get annoy."

Jason smiled at me, staring into the distant as if he was reminiscing about it, which was kind of weird and said, "You get used to it."

I giggled slightly, not knowing where that came from but it broke the awkward atmosphere with the others and soon they were all talking to us, still not sure about them though but Jason, hmm, what a mystery to explore there. I found my face heating up as I thought about it, what's wrong with me?

* * *

**A cute bit of Smitchie for all you Smitchie fans. Then more about the twins, who I have to say are probably my favourite characters besides Caitlyn, Luke, Ella and Tess. **

**Hmm... Jason and Finn... like it? **

**Promise next chapter will be very Caitlyn- Luke. There isn't really a cute couple name there is they? Any ideas?**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	5. Intense

**Thanks for the reviews, honestly I just love getting those review alert emails, it makes my day. After a review I changed the summary to connect three have a new cousin because they do, well a 2nd cousin, they aren't uncles, sorry for the confusion. And thanks Jordan for the name Laitlyn, I was on a complete mental block for that so, thanks.  
****This is a Laitlyn chapter. :)**

* * *

**Caitlyn's POV**

Finn and Eoin seemed not bad; both seemed nice though Finn seemed to have more of an edge whereas Eoin seemed a bit calmer, a peace maker. We were talking about music and it was really interesting, even though Tess wouldn't say a word (actually that's not really a bad thing) and Shane still looked offended.

Then my phone ruined it by playing tear it down, the song camp star had performed at camp wars, Luke's personal ring tone.

"That's not..." gasped Tess.

"Caitlyn why is your phone playing a Camp Star song?" asked Nate trying to be calm but sounding really stressed and tense and scary.

What could I say to that? Because my best friend is Luke Williams? No. So I answered, "It was a dare; make my ring tone camp star for 3 months, made it with a girl at school."

"Oh," breathing Mitchie, who sighed a sigh of relief and continued "Well answer it then."

I smiled, pressed talk and held it to my ear and hissed, "Nice one Williams, all my friends are around me and my ring tone for you is tear it down."

"Really," he snorted, "What was you said on your first day of school? I even got a text asking me to download your song as my ring tone, as if!"

"Shut up," I groaned, he got me on that one.

"Close one with Axel earlier; do you think he'll tell anyone?" he asked sounding nervous, he was just as worried about people from his camp finding out we were friends as I was, Dana was fine, she'd dated Nate and she's pretty nice, but some of the others bitches would make our lives miserable, you can't be friends with the enemy and all that crap, ditto with my friends.

I replied, "Nah, I mean who would he tell?"

"Fair deuce," he smiled and I laughed down the phone at him, smiling and feeling myself missing him even though I'd only seen him a few hours ago.

"Come up and see me soon," I ordered.

"I'm already here," he smiled.

Before I could ask, or scream, what? He hung up, git.

I looked around confused and headed back over to the others.

"Who was..." began Mitchie but was cut off by a loud noise...

Luke with a megaphone.

He was followed by tons of camp star campers.

"HELLO CAMP ROCK! MY NAME IS LUKE WILLIAMS AND WE'RE CAMP STAR- YOU KNOW THE WINNERS OF CAMP WARS LAST YEAR, KICKED YOUR ASSES, WE..." he yelled.

Even as he said hello I was spinning round, running towards him and grabbing the megaphone out of his hands.

"JUST GET TO THE POINT WILLIAMS," I snapped.

"I WAS TRYING TO GELLAR," he replied coldly, after snatching the megaphone off me.

"GET OVER YOURSELF," I said snatching it back.

"GET OVER THE FACT WE BEAT YOU," he retorted grabbing it.

"REALISE THAT YOU CHEATED," I hissed pulling the megaphone towards me.

"REALISE THAT..." he started.

Dana grabbed the megaphone off him and laughed, "WHAT LUKE WAS TRYING TO SAY IS WE'RE HAVING A NICE, FRIENDLY, NON COMPETITIVE, NEIGHBOURLY, LETS ALL GET ALONG AND BE FRIENDS CAMP FIRE IF ANYONES INTERESTED IN COMING!"

"Maybe you over explained it there Dana," I laughed.

"Yeah you really over explained that, and lied about it," he grinned, "Like your dad is going to make it "nice" and "friendly", especially with Christos AND Brown around."

We both shrugged and I looked round to camp rock, no one looked like they wanted to go and Brown's face was turning red with anger. Lily took Shay off him before he did something crazy. Shane was squeezing Mitchies hand and Tess looked about ready to come over here and rip Luke's head off, she looked a crazy as a squirrel on caffeine.

West rushed over and smiled, "Hi I'm West McClure, I guess I'll see you guys later."

"You're actually coming?" asked Dana sounding very surprised and I didn't blame her.

"Sounds like you need someone to keep the peace, so I'm your gal," she replied.

We all chuckled at this and I agreed, grabbing the megaphone, "YEAH, I'M COMING TOO."

"See ya later then," smiled Dana.

"See ya," I said.

Luke winked at me and gave me a secret high five while slipping a piece of paper into my hands and the whole of camp star retreated back through the forest, they seemed to disappear in seconds, when I think back to it- it was kind of creepy.

"Why'd you want to come?" I wondered, shoving the paper in my pocket.

"Somebody's got to keep your cover," she answered then winked at me then she began to walk away, back to her sisters and brother all mysterious like. Her dad looking at her like she was crazy.

I frowned and shouted after her, "Wait, what do you mean?"

Mitchie rushed over to me, followed by Nate and Shane, and screamed, "What? Why are you going? We hate them, we hate Luke, and you hate Luke! What's going on?"

"Mitchie calm down, I'm sure Caitlyn has a logical explanation," Shane said in a soothing voice while giving me a hard stare, whoa, I know he cares about Mitchie but please, back up a little.

I shrugged and grinned casually, "I thought it might be fun."

"That's my girl," laughed Jason as Mitchie, Shane, Nate and Tess' mouths dropped open, he rushed over to high five me.

* * *

**"Squirrel on caffeine" lol my fave phrase ever. **

**I don't know if you got this but Mitchie kind of hates Luke so that's gonna cause tention between her and Caitlyn, really where the title being a friend comes from.**

**Luke and Caitlyn arguing seems intense but to me, that's just there relationship, they tease and argue and get on each others nerve and that's where the feelings come from.  
LAITLYN :) Again, thanks for that name Jordan. **

**Anyway, what did you think of the chapter? Please review.**


	6. Ella Revealed

**Thanks for the reviews, I was going to reply to all of them but my emails playing up and... yeah. I promise to reply if you review the next chapter. A few people have added it to story alert and stuff which is nice, thanks to you guys too. **

**Here's an Ella chapter :)**

**

* * *

**

Sander's POV

I couldn't help but laugh at Caitlyn, she was awesome and very sarcastic, but I was slightly distracted. Ella was standing a few metres away from me and she wasn't laughing, and she laughed at everything, and she wasn't looking all outraged like the others either, she looked like she wasn't even listening.

This wasn't my Ella.

Well she isn't mine really, I wish more like it, but still we we're great friends and I knew her better than almost anyone, besides Peggy.

I wish Peggy was here.

Baron nudged me, noticing that I was staring at Ella and sighed, "Just ask her out."

"I know, I want to, but she's different," I replied turning my eyes to the ground and frowning.

"How? She looks the same," he said.

I sighed, was looks all he could think about? Of course I already knew the answer to that, I'd been best friends with Baron for years.

I answered, "No, I mean she's acting different."

Baron just gave me a look, a "what the hell are you talking about" look.

He opened his mouth to say something when a helicopter appeared right in front of us, sending kids running. We were all staring at it in awe until we saw Peggy smiling and waving at the window.

Automatically I smiled, you couldn't help it, everyone smiled when seeing Peggy.

The helicopter stopped and she rushed out as a man grabbed her bags from behind her and her agent stepped off the plane.

2 years ago she'd recorded that song with connect 3 and just before coming to camp last year she'd recorded her first album- without telling any of us. In autumn it went on sale and went to the top of the charts, she'd just finished her first tour around America, me and Baron had been to see her a month or two ago.

"I'm sorry I'm late guys, I was doing an interview in New York and things ran over," she smiled rushing to pull us all into a hug, then pushing past them to get to Ella who was just staring at her.

"Ella, I missed you!" she squealed pulling her into one of her legendary hugs, the kind of big, soothing ones that make you feel happy and safe and in need of air.

"Yeah, hey," replied Ella not making any of her usual can't breathe jokes.

Peggy stepped back, noticing her tone of voice, a tone of nothingness and sighed, "What's up? Is it that time of the month?"

Caitlyn snorted and the rest of us blushed, especially the guys.

"No," she said, her bored toned going higher like it does when she's worried, and Peggy gave her a penetrating stare that was slightly creepy so Ella added, "Just forget about it, it doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters," she smiled, still pushing, "Ella!"

"It doesn't matter to me," she snapped, "I'm going to get some air." Then she rushed off in the direction of the lake.

After a few moments of silence Jason yelled after her, "But we're outside!"

The others turned to stare at him, shaking their heads, but I couldn't take me eyes off Ella's retreating back. I felt a hand at my arm and turned to meet Peggy's gaze, she was worried and so was I.

**Ella's POV**

As I heard Jason yell after me I picked up my pace, feeling tears forming in my eyes. Dam it. What was wrong with me? I hadn't cried in weeks, maybe even a month or two, and this was the second time today. Maybe coming to camp this year was a mistake, Peggy knows me to well, I know she's going to figure out what happened to me, she's already knows something happened, she already knows too much.

By the time I reached the lake tears were streaming down my face. I slid behind a tree and let myself cry freely, letting out the thick, heavy sobs I'd been desperately holding in for months. I felt so weak and vulnerable but once I'd started I couldn't stop, I didn't really want to.

"Look Grace, I got to go, say hi to mum for me and be safe," said a voice urgently above me in the tree.

I looked up and let out a little yelp, the sobs stopping immediately in shock, there was a guy sitting in the tree above me a few branches up hidden in the leaves, he'd been there the whole time.

Strangely instead of feeling embarrassed I felt angry and screamed, "What the hell are you doing in the tree!" wiping away the tears furiously.

He climbed down quickly and I took a moment to admire how fast and effortless it looked, then I felt my face flush when I got back to reality, he'd seen me cry.

"Are you ok?" he asked his eyes meeting mine, searching for something.

He was tall, much taller than me, a stocky build with dark blonde her and deep brown eyes.

"I'm fine," I snapped blinking hard.

"Obviously," he said, "It sounded like you have a lot bottled up; you really should talk about it."

This is guy a complete stranger, how can he be giving me advice? He has no idea...

"Who are you?" I asked with an edge to my voice I hadn't had even before it happened.

"I'm Ryan," he said carefully, "Who are you?"

I paused, wondering whether to conceal my identity, after all he'd seen me crying, but then I realised this was camp and he'd find out who I was soon enough and answered, "I'm Ella, are you new?" My voice still slightly edgy.

"Yeah, I went to camp star last year then transferred here because it was crap," he smiled.

I nodded, there was a lot more campers this year and they'd even had to build some more cabins. I turned my head from side to side slowly, looking for an escape, somewhere where no one was around, where I wouldn't be bothered, but there was nowhere.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" wondered Ryan, not sounding awkward at all, actually pretty calm, I hadn't experienced anyone like this in a while.

"Not really," I said, this was strange, he was making me relax, usually I would of just snapped no at him.

"Ok, we can just sit if you want, I really just want to help you, after my sister was raped she kept it a secret for a long time until he did it to another girl then she spoke out, it killed her to keep it inside," he sighed, looking out onto the water thinking hard, he said it so casually, like it was normal, like it was fine.

My mouth fell open.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! So any new theories on Ella? I thought so... ;) **

**That was my first chapter I had to write before I posted, it's a saturday morning and I'm home alone so I have plenty of time. The chapters will probably be shorter from now on but hopefully I should be able to post 2 a week, which is my aim. 1 on the weekend and 1 in the week. **

**Anyway, love to here your thoughts and ideas on Ella and Sander? And also on my new character Ryan, who if you've read my profile, is character number 7 and may be paired with someone, who do you think? The being a friend title now applies to him and Ella who are going to become close. **

**Hope you liked that chapter, would love to here your thoughts so please review! **


	7. The Place I Call Home

**Thanks WordsAreMusic (Jordan), Apps-100 and iceprincess272 for reviewing. Honestly I really apreciate it, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Caitlyn's POV

Sander and Peggy looked so sad, it made me sad, Ella wasn't acting like herself and it was scaring them, it was scaring all of us but them especially.

Then I remembered the note Luke had given me and snapped out of it. As everyone was distracted I pulled it out my pocket and began to open it...

"Everybody can we have your attention please?" said Christos, causing everyone to look towards him and in my direction. I screwed the note up, shoving it in my pocket and cursing silently.

"Caitlyn Geller get over here!" cried Brown in a cheerful voice, he wasn't angry about me agreeing to go to the camp fire?

I rushed over, pushing my way through the crowd of people, and the others followed.

We met Christos, Brown and Lily and all their kids at the front of the stage and Brown smiled, "We have a surprise for you poppet, follow me."

I giggled at the word poppet though I'd heard him say it hundreds of times and followed him towards the new cabins. The first one we came to was larger than most of them and as you approached it you could see through the window (basically the whole front side and the two sides next to it were made of glass) and inside was a lot of recording equipment and a sound booth.

"Fuck," I said then Brown glared at me for using bad language and I continued, "Sorry, I mean, whoa, that's just amazing- a recording studio at camp rock!"

"I know," smiled Lily, "You can thank Christos for that."

"Thank you Christos!" I yelled clapping my hands and grinning like an hyper tween.

Christos cried, "No problem, I'm glad you like it because from what I hear from Brown you are going to be a big music producer and we need someone to run this recording studio at camp."

My eyes widened as I realised what his was saying.

I exclaimed, "Really, me, whoa, thank you, that's great!" then I realised, "But what about my dance classes."

"We thought you could get someone to help you with them," explained Brown.

The first thought that popped into my head was Luke, but no he went to camp star, he couldn't help me out with this one. Then I remembered the one person most like Luke in the world, maybe I'd hated (I know it's a strong word but it's true) her before but we'd bonded a lot. When I talked to her online she didn't just bitch about Luke or others, she talked about what it was like having a mother who barely spoke to you, what it was like being a stereotypical rich brat, what it was like feeling like you had to live up to her reputation- things I could relate to, and I talked about the same. She may be pretty self absorbed (well very) but when she can relate to you she listens well.

"Hey Tess, do you want to do it?" I asked immediately.

"Uh, yeah sure, but why me?" she wondered, for once in her life feeling unsure about something.

"Us rich girls have to stick together," I replied, repeating something she's said to me over the internet a few months ago.

"Dam right we do," she laughing and slapping hands like some street-wise rappers.

The others just looked at us like we were crazy, I could see Mitchie was really surprised, maybe even offended I hadn't picked her but she was busy enough and couldn't really dance. Anyway, Tess hadn't told me this but I could tell she was worried about coming back to camp after ditching us last year; this would help her feel accepted.

Gosh, when did I start to care so much about Tess Tyler?

It was probably when I became friends with Luke, he opened my eyes to the fact that I wasn't the only sad and lonely rich kid on the planet. Lots of others felt this way and no one did more than Tess Tyler. I couldn't believe I could relate to her so well but we'd both grown up over the years.

Luke was on my mind again as I entered the recording studio, he'd pinky promised that I could produce his first album, he'd been lying I knew but maybe here we could have the chance. We'd recorded and co-written a lot of songs at the recording studio I had at my house, it was actually a bit bigger than this, but we weren't a record label and we needed more support, here, with Christos and Axel around, was the place to get it.

"It's amazing," I smiled sitting down in one of the spinny chair and twirling around, "So how does this work, can anyone just come in and record something?"

"Not at first, we're going to use it for class projects and group work at first but we'll probably be able to let kids book their own private time as well when we've had a bit more time," answered Christos

I nodded, smiling, this was my new home.

Flashing back to the last time I had that thought, "this was my new home", I smiled.

_**Late November last year**_

"_You know all your songs don't have to be fast, jumpy, edgy songs, you could write a nice slow ballad one in a while," I said as we sat in my recording studio editing the song Luke had written._

"_Please don't try turn me into connect 3," he begged getting down on his hands and knees._

_I laughed, "Get up, you're so annoying."_

"_Not as annoying as your dress sense," he mumbled snickering._

_I snorted, "That was a crap comeback and you know it."_

"_Hey I put a lot of thought into that one," protested Luke, feigning offence._

"_You need help," I stated slowly, emphasising each word while staring in his eyes._

"_No you ne-" he began but then his phone starting ringing cutting him off, he sighed, "We shall have to continue you our argument later, I have to take this, my dad."_

"_Oh, ok," I smiled nodding, his dad rarely called so this was important, even though we'd been friends only a few months I'd already learnt that._

_He was gone for a few minutes, stepping outside the room to take the call, and when he came back his face was expressionless._

"_What's up?" I asked automatically, I could just tell something was up._

"_My grandpa just died," he replied his voice emotionless, he was in shock. _

_I stood up and hugged him without thinking and he hugged back. He was really warm. _

_Stepping back I noticed he was crying slightly, he laughed, "I didn't even like the git."_

_I wiped the tears away and smiled up at him. _

_He smiled back down at me and we laughed casually, I had no idea what was going on but he hugged me again and all I could think about was how comfortable we were with each other- even after something as shocking as that just happened-and I thought that being here, being with Luke, was my new home. _

_Then I realised I was being really corny and told myself to snap out of it, I wasn't allowed to get attached to people like Luke, like me._

**Back to reality**

That was corny was my first though after I remembered that night, the second was I'd done a really bad job, I don't think I've ever been more attached to someone.

Thinking this I pulled the note out of my pocket, my eyes widening as I read it.

* * *

**That was a chapter completely for Caitlyn, exploring the formation of the Laitlyn through a corny flash back and Tess and Caitlyn's relationship too, which I find quite interesting and strange how they are good friends really thanks to Luke but Tess hates Luke. **

**I'm not sure at the moment how Tess will react to Laitlyn- any ideas?**

**A short part also saw that Mitchie is slightly possesive of Caitlyn- I recently watched camp rock and camp rock 2 again and realised they always portray Mitchie in a bad light- in 1 she's a liar, in 2 she's a workaholic and in 3 (this) well you'll see. How do you feel about this?**

**And lastly, I'm decided whether Luke and Caitlyn's friendship will be revealed at the bonfire "tonight" or later on. What do you think?**

**The next chapter will be about the note and will carry on into the bonfire probably. Mostly Laitlyn to come but other relationships like Jason and Finn will be explored, but also pairings with Dana, Tess and new characters. And some Nate drama (no Naitlyn at all is in this btw).**

**Hope you liked that chapter, and please please please review :)**


	8. No Questions Asked

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I went away for the weekend so couldn't post on Saturday like I usually do. **

**Thanks WordsAreMusic and iceprincess272 for reviewing, I really apreciate it and thanks for your ideas. **

* * *

**Caitlyn's POV**

"I've got to go, this is amazing, thank you," I yelled rushing out of the studio, followed by many curious stares but no actual people. Heading straight to my cabin I read through the note again.

_Caity,_  
_I know you hate surprises so I'm going to surprise you with a treasure hunt._  
_Start at your cabin and walk 40 paces forward then 10 paces to the left._  
_The next part is on the back on the tree._  
_Luke x_

As soon as I reached the cabin I turned to face opposite it and walked forward 40 paces, or at least what I thought was 40, my mind tended to lose focus after about 20. Then 10 paces to the left where I was met by a load of trees. There was one directly in front of me, really tall and wide and impressive looking (for a tree), so I circled it, looking for a note or something.

I found one. It read...

_Caity,_  
_Turn around._  
_Luke x_

So I did and was met with another tree with another note, then another tree with another note, then another tree with another note, then... well you get the picture.

After about 10 minutes I was a long way into the forest and had very mixed feelings about Luke. I loved him for doing this and putting all this effort in but it was getting a bit tedious and I was scared about getting lost.

Finally I came to a clearing, a tree before it had a note on it.

_Caity,_  
_The surprise is under the bench._  
_Hope you like it though I know you won't._  
_Luke_

Looking up I noticed it in the middle of the clearing, which sloped upwards on to a cliff, the lake below, the bench was metres away from the edge.

I rushed towards it, almost tripping over my feet with anticipation. I really did hate surprises, they threw me off balance.

Reaching the bench I bent down and pulled out a huge box, with a white lid, black bottom and black ribbon over, I ripped it open ferociously to find loads of floaty, annoying paper inside which I threw away until finally reaching... a black dress?

Above the black dress was a note.

_Caity,_  
_Told you you wouldn't like it._  
_I know, you hate dresses but tonight's bonfire is meant to throw camp rock off balance, it's a formal event and I want you looking good, even if I hate you._  
_Just trust me, you will look beautiful, I picked out this dress special._  
_You trust me don't you?_  
_Your totally awesome best friend,_  
_Luke x_

I do trust him but a dress? Really?

Lifting it gently out the box and holding it up to me I realised it was beautiful, the material soft and floaty, the dress young but still elegant and the fit, perfect.

But it was still a dress, me in a dress, impossible.

Then I looked at the price tag and decided he was serious about this, it was big enough to make even me think, he wanted me in this dress and I guess it was nice him picking it out, even if it's ridiculously expensive for most people, for us it's just a price tag.

I put the dress carefully back in its box and picked it up; it was a long trek back to camp.

I emerged out of the trees and towards my cabin, as I reached the steps I smiled at the thought of being able to put the box down but didn't realise how soon it would be as I was knocked to the ground, Ella flying past me and rushing up the steps.

"Ouch," I groaned along. I'd landed flat on my ass, the box still in my heads, watching Ella slam the door and start to push a bed against it.

Standing up and after feeling dizzy for a few moments I hurried up the steps and started bang on the door yelling, "ELLA! LET ME IN RIGHT NOW! ELLA!"

She just sat on her bed, whimpering, and rocking back and forth.

I took a step back and smiled, oh my Ella, what was wrong with her?

Before I could even think what to do next a boy came rushing past me.

**5 minutes earlier**

**Ella's POV**

"She was raped," I gasped tears filling my eyes.

"Yeah wh..." he began then said, "Oh, ohhh."

He knew, he knew, he knew. I just ran away.

**Back To The Present**

**Caitlyn's POV**

"Ella, calm down and take a deep breath," he said calmly and carefully, "Ella come on, please calm down, take a few deep breathes, come on."

After a few moments I heard breathing and the crying stopped.

"Good, now please move the bed out of the way of the door," he said in the same calm and careful tone.

She breathed a few more times, very deeply, and got up moving the bed out of the way of the door.

"Can we come in?" he asked using the same tone.

She nodded, facing us through the doors, her eyes were red and blotchy, something was seriously wrong here.

The guy moved forward and I followed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked his tone a bit more urgent this time.

"No," she snapped.

"Ella, I really think we should talk about it," he urged, his tone much more urgent but still gentle.

"I don't want to," she sighed.

I frowned, "What's going on? Ella, why were you crying?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she repeated her tone more normal, well not normal really, it was emotionless, unreadable, so much different from only moments ago, she changed the subject, "What's in the box?"

"A dress," I answered immediately, I was so confused, I just couldn't think about what just happened, I didn't even think about telling her about the dress.

The guy was still in the room, I wondered, "I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Sorry, I'm Ryan, I'm just gonna go, we'll talk later Ella," he replied then walked out the room, his eyes never leaving Ella.

"Weird," I commented aloud.

"Well come on, show me the dress," she sighed forcing a smile.

I got it out the box and held it up to her.

"Pretty," she said not sounding like she meant it, not sounding like she meant anything, "Who gave it you?"

I replied, "A friend."

She didn't ask for any more information, very unlike Ella.

She asked, "When are you going to wear it?"

"Tonight, I think, probably put a jacket over it or something, it's a bit formal for a bonfire," I informed, babbling a bit, I felt really awkward.

"Nah, we need an excuse to get dressed up," she said sounding much more like the old Ella, "Want some help with your make up?"

I didn't really want make up but I couldn't refuse, Ella was almost Ella again, I wanted to make sure she stayed that way.

So I put the dress on, sat down and let her work her magic on my face. We didn't talk much, she was still pretty closed up, but we both began to relax a bit more than before.

After about 20 minutes I plucked up the courage and asked, "So, what was that about earlier?"

She took a deep breath and explained, "That guy was just harassing me, he's really annoying and he was trying to mess with me."

Oh, that guys a creep but still... Ella had been weird earlier and the crying had been pretty heavy, maybe she'd overreacted, Ella was usually pretty emotional.

Yeah, it was nothing, she overreacted.

* * *

**A dress. Anyone expect that? I did but I wrote it so... Thoughts? Like it? Think it it was pointless? I'm not bothered, be honest.**

**I wanted to get to the bonfire but then I realised I really needed to follow on from the Ella, thanks to iceprincess272's review, and I thought it would be more interesting to do that scene from someone elses perspective and I wanted the chapter to flow so I used Caitlyn. What did you think about that?**

**So Ryan knows and Ella broke down but he calmed her down as he knows how to, since he's been through it with his sister, but she's still fragile and snapped at him. She blocked it out, trying to forget he knew and about everything, and closed up. She's trying to be normal. Honestly I'm not sure about this but what do you think? I don't know what else to do...**

**So, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Please review, it makes my day. **

**India**


	9. The Newbies

**Thanks WordsAreMusic and iceprincess272 for the reviews. I'm really glad you liked the chapter since I was unsure of it but it grew on me, thanks to you guys at least.**

**We're not at the bonfire yet, next chapter I'm sure, this is more of a everone else chapter, trying to introduce the new characters a bit more. Developing the Tess, Eoin and Finn relationship and developing South, West, North and East and showing who they are a bit more too.**

**This is my longest chapter yet so please try stick through it and thanks if you do.**

* * *

Mitchies POV

I was curious to see where Caitlyn was going and by the looks on everyone else' faces I could tell they were too but I didn't want to leave- still in awe of the studio and of Christos.

"So, do you guys want to have a look around, you can mess about with the all the stuff while we make sure everyone's sorted," suggested Brown.

We all nodded, excited and repeated our thanks. They left.

South, North, East and West stayed. West was looking at me curiously and almost sadly.

Things were awkwardly silent, like a line had been drawn right down the middle of us. The McClure's on one side, the camp rockers on another.

"Organism," said South.

"What?" cried North looking at her irritated.

"It's what she says when she doesn't know what to say," explained West.

"That's fucking stupid," commented North.

East yelled, "Don't be a bitch North."

"It's Nora and fuck you," she shouted back stomping off out of the building.

The three of them rolled their eyes at the same time again, making me giggle.

Everyone looked at me strangely so I explained, "They all rolled their eyes at the same time again."

"Mitchie," sighed West shaking her head, and then she walked up to everyone, "Hi, uh, I'm West McClure, this is my sister South and brother East, the bitch is North but she prefers Nora."

The others introduced themselves.

"Do you guys think we should test this place out?" asked South smiling, I don't think she could stop smiling; she seemed to be that kind of happy person, a bit like Ella. Where is Ella?

Grabbing her hand West dragged South into the recording booth, pulled her iPod out and passed her a headphone.

"Let's test the acoustics," suggested West clicking play and she began to sing the glee version of river deep mountain high.

West_- When I was a little girl I had a rag doll  
The only doll I've ever owned  
_South_- Now I love you just the way I loved that rag doll  
But only now my love has grown  
_West_- And it gets stronger in every way  
_Both_- And it gets deeper let me say  
_West_- And it gets higher  
_Both_- day by day_West_- Do I love you my oh my  
_Both-_ River deep, mountain high  
_West-_ If I lost you would I cry  
_Both_- Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby_South_-When you were a young boy did you have a puppy  
That always followed you around  
_West-_ Well I'm gonna be as faithful as that puppy  
_Both_- No I'll never let you down  
_West_- Cause it grows like a river flows  
_Both_- And it gets bigger baby and heaven knows  
_West-_ And it gets sweeter baby _

Both_- as it grows_West_- Do I love you my oh my  
_Both_- River deep, mountain high  
_West_- If I lost you would I cry  
_Both-_ Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby_

Then they did that whole shake their ass thing like they did in glee. I had to keep a close eye on where Shane's eyes were, he was clean.

West_- I love you baby like a flower loves the spring  
_South_- And I love you baby like a robin loves to sing  
_West_- And I love you baby like a schoolboy loves his bag  
_Both_- And I love you baby river deep mountain high_West_- Oh baby  
_South_-Oh baby  
_West_- Oh whoa-oh baby  
_South_- Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
_West_- Yeah!_

West_- Do I love you my oh my  
_Both_- River deep, mountain high  
_West_- If I lost you would I cry  
_Both-_ Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby_

As the song finished they high fived and giggled, smiling confidently, and they should have been. They were both amazing singers and pretty good dancers.

Only Nate didn't seem impressed.

"What's wrong Grey?" asked West, all the brothers gave her puzzled looks, "Young Grey, you seem to be almost annoyed by us having fun."

"It just... it wasn't very original was it? Glee had covered it and you did the same as them," he replied with a superior look.

South rolled her eyes and informed, "It doesn't have to be original, we were just singing for fun, don't you sing for fun?"

"Well yeah but..." he answered.

South continued, "And there's nothing wrong with covering other peoples songs, glee does nothing original and they've won more awards then you have."

"PAR!" yelled Finn, then she looked around and blushed, "Sorry, she just, well, it was funny."

Nate shut up after that, pouting, Shane looked pretty offended also, a nudged him- as if telling him to snap out of it. He smiled at me then glared at South- that didn't work.

"Oh don't be like that; I didn't say you weren't a good musician just that glee is better," South grinned, beaming from ear to ear.

"I like her," hissed Finn to Eoin loudly.

South smiled at her, "Thanks."

Finn blushed again and Eoin shook his head and sighed, "Finn, when will you learn to keep you big fat mouth shut."

Finn stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

The twins are kind of cute, even if one of them continues to insult my boyfriend's band, and so is South.

"Someone else have a go at singing and remember, it's just for fun," said West grinning at South.

So we did, me and Shane did, then Sander and Barron, Tess and Peggy even did one and South did another song with her brother East.

"Why don't you sing Finn," suggested Jason still staring at her shoes, they had birds all over them, even I had to admit they were pretty cool

"I don't sing," she said.

"You can't sing?"wondered Shane, I glared at him, idiot.

"No she just doesn't sing, she doesn't like to," cried Tess, almost defending her.

Finn and Eoin shared a surprised look.

"But I am curious to hear you sing, want to sing with me?" asked Tess.

That was out of character, earlier she had been completely ignoring her half sister, I hadn't thought she knew a thing about her, and thought she didn't like her at all.

"Uh, I don't know, I'm not..." mumbled Finn.

Tess laughed, "Don't be so scared. I'm sure your fine," still Finn was silent, "oh well, Eoin do you want to sing with me?"

"Uh, sure, I guess so," replied Eoin followed Tess to the booth.

We hadn't recorded any of the songs we'd sung, none of us really knew how it worked, we'd had to plug an iPod docking station into a wall inside the booth and they'd just sing along.

"So what are you into?" asked Tess, wow this was really unlike her, being all nice and considerate, I guess she was in a good mood from Caitlyn asking her to help her with her dance classes, I was still confused by that.

"Uh, well..." he began.

Tess cried, "Gosh, what is it with you two and uh's?" A bit more like Tess, "Come on, favourite band, favourite singer?"

"I like maroon 5," he stated sounding almost nervous.

"Good choice," she grinned, "I love this song."

It was easy to guess it would be there classic, she will be loved.

Tess- _Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
_Eoin- _He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_Tess- _I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
_Eoin- _I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

Both- _I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_Tess- _Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
_Eoin- _I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_Tess- _It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
_Eoin-_My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_Both- _I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
_

Tess- _I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
_Eoin- _I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Tess- _Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

Both- _I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
__Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
__Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
__Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

By the end they were dancing around and laughing and smiling at each other. Finn was smiling too.

It was great, a bit rough but they had just made it up on the spot, and Eoin could sing pretty well too.

When the song finished a look of complete panic crossed Tess' face, she'd realised that her hard exterior had just melted, she'd been nice and had fun with her half brother and she didn't like that fact at all.

Finn snorted and shook her head.

"That was fun," said Eoin awkwardly.

"Yeah I suppose," muttered Tess looking down on the floor.

Tess had just bonded with her half brother; I could tell she wasn't happy.

"Do you guys think we should go back to our cabins now?" I suggested for some reason wanting to help out Tess.

"Good idea Mitch," said Peggy, she's been distracted, worried about Ella probably.

So we all said our goodbyes and headed out to our cabin.

As we got close we saw Ella and Caitlyn inside, both dressed in really pretty dresses.

"What's the occasion?" asked Tess.

"We thought we'd dress up for the bonfire tonight," informed Ella.

"Good idea, I have the perfect dress for this!" exclaimed Peggy more excited Ella seemed a bit more back to normal rather than over a dress.

Tess smiled, "Wow Caity that dress is beautiful, where did you get it?"

"I'm not sure, a friend got it me," replied Caitlyn looking distracted.

A friend? Which friend? I was curious and wanted to ask about the friend but didn't really know how and was more distracted by the dress. Everyone else was picking one out but I don't think I have any dresses. Dam.

* * *

**Sorry about all the swearing between North and her siblings at the start- I've been watching way too much skins.**

**And listening to too much glee, that song was just stuck in my head and I thought it was about time this had a bit of music in it. In this I'm going to take us back to the first camp rock, no more high school musical like singing randomly, everyone suddenly knowing the words and dance routines to songs, all will be kareoke like or previously rehearsed.  
What did you think about the song and this?**

**I hope you like West, North, South and East or at least get them. Well mainly West and South since North is the villian and East hasn't really said anything. West is quieter, South is bubbly, she was a bit tougher with Nate but usually she will be happy and bubbly and kind. Anyway, what do you think of them?**

**And what do you think of Tess, Finn and Eoin, their characters and their relationship? **

**Next chapter almost-definately the bonfire. **

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	10. I Just Didn't Feel Like Me

**Thanks iceprincess272, TamBug18 and WordsAreMusic for reviewing, I really apreciate it. This is my first fanfic even though I've been going on here for 3 years. It's a big thing for me and it's great to have your support. **

**This chapter is the bonfire, or at least the start of it. There may be a second part or even third part. I haven't decided yet.**

**Song used in this is B.o.B feat Rivers Cuomo- Magic but I have passed it off as written by Caitlyn and Luke because I can't write songs. I've tried believe me, I just can't.**

* * *

**Caitlyn's POV**

We were in a boat. Christos has splashed a lot of cash on this place, with the new accommodation and equipment and now even boats, of course we still had the canoes which Mitchie and Shane had insisted on taking, but now we all had boats, boats big enough for 5 or 6 people.

In my boat there was Peggy, Ella, Tess, Finn and her brother was here too, Eoin.

Their dresses were beautiful, not as beautiful as mine of course, Luke has great taste, but they were beautiful.

Tess wore a short, strapless turquoise blue dress, it was simple and classic and a different from what she would usually wear but it worked.

Finn dressed in a yellow dress, it really suited her, and it was simple but had a little black detail just across the top. It looked great.

Peggy had on a purple dress, not as red carpet as I would expect from the famous Peggy, kind of casual but very stylish, Peggy made it her own with a hat and tights.

Ella's dress was red and simple, it was just her, cute and fun and made her look beautiful. If only I could slap that frown off her face and get her to smile.

Mitchie hadn't had a dress but she'd borrowed one from Tess, it was white and made her look all sweet and innocent but she added a black belt making it more stylish. She looked incredibly sexy though I knew she was feeling self conscious- well until Shane had said she looked beautiful.

Me, Peggy, Finn and Eoin were rowing the boat while Tess and Ella just sat silently in the middle.

I chatted to Peggy.

"So how's being famous?" I asked.

She replied, a sparkle in her eye, "It's great, hard but great, and worth it."

"If anyone deserves it it's you," I commented smiling, it was true, Peggy was insanely nice, loyal, honest and trustworthy. She's a great friend.

"You wait, soon it'll be you, big shot producer with your own studio," she teased, "Soon you'll have your own record company."

"That's the dream," I smiled.

Peggy grinned, "And I'm living proof, dreams really do come true."

Our boat pulled up to the dock just behind the boys, who were just behind Mitchie and Shane who were trying to get out.

"Let me help you," said Dana approaching them, followed by Luke.

She held out her hands and helped Shane and Mitchie out of the canoe.

They both looked at her strangely and were silent.

"I think the word here is thank you," she suggested with wide eyes.

"Oh yeah, sorry thanks," mumbled Mitchie blushing.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Luke approached our boat as Dana helped the boys out.

"Dam," he whispered as I stood up. He just stood there, staring.

"Are you gonna help me out of here or what?" I asked, he was just standing there staring at me. My face flushed a bit; honestly I didn't look that good.

He laughed, "Oh yeah sorry, just got distracted- you all look pretty great."

"Thank you," smiled Peggy.

He helped me out of the boat. I kicked him, he wasn't supposed to be nice to us, or me in particular. Still he helped the others out of the boat then led us down the path, after Dana and the others, and soon we were followed by the McClure siblings who'd been in the boat behind us.

"This place is pretty epic," cried South.

"Only the best for the best," replied Luke in his condescending way that I hate and love. I guess that sentence is how I feel about Luke in a nutshell, hate and love.

We followed him and soon we could hear music, it grew louder as we approached, I think they were playing Katy Perry. Walking through Camp Star reminded me of this morning but I didn't feel like a traitor anymore or an enemy, not since my friends were here with me, but it felt weird- walking behind Luke instead of next to him. Not holding his hand and dragging him along impatiently, not talking or bitching about people at school, or sharing secrets, or writing songs, or debating music, television, religion, culture, fashion... and not just saying random thoughts that pop into my mind. Somehow I just didn't feel like me.

I pushed past him to talk to Dana, with her my friends wouldn't mind if we were friends, Nate had dated her; I suppose she had been deemed acceptable.

"Hey Dana," I grinned linking my arm in hers. Ok so maybe we hadn't been friends that long but being with her felt a bit like being with Luke, I felt so far away from him even if he was only a few metres behind me, it was nice to feel close to him again.

"Hey Caitlyn," she replied utterly relaxed, locking my arm in hers, she was just affectionate like that, "You look pretty." She winked at me, and added quietly, "I was banned from wearing a black dress, so I had to throw together this little number."

I laughed and said, "You look incredible."  
She did look incredible, wearing a black and gold dress, completely rock star and original and amazing. Very short and puffy at the bottom, it had a black base and was covered with prints of gold spots and bows. What more could you expect from a rock stars daughter?

"Thanks," she smiled blushing at bit.

We chatted a bit, small talk, until we arrived at somewhere completely new. They'd taken us to a big field, they'd put a huge stage at one end (three times the size of the one at camp rock), had huge speakers everywhere which was blasting out loud music and loads of sparkly lights across the field, over our heads. It looked amazing.

"Want to dance?" I asked her, they were playing Rihanna now and I just wanted to show off my moves, especially to Luke though he'd seen me dance tons of times before, I liked to rub the fact I was better than him in his face.

"Sorry, later, we have to perform," sighed Dana rolling her eyes.

"Good luck," I yelled after her and Luke who followed her as they headed in the direction of the stage. Luke turned to wink at me quickly then hurried off.

Mitchie said, "I didn't know you and Dana were friends."

"It's recent," I stated. Weird how Mitchie needed to keep tabs on who I was friends with and who I wasn't. I wanted confront her with that thought, if it was Luke I would've said that to him but Mitchie wouldn't take it as well.

Why am I comparing everyone to Luke?

"Come on Ella, let's dance!" cried Peggy.

Ella forced a smile, shook her head and sighed, "I think I'm just going to get a drink, you go have fun- I'll catch up with you later."

"Um, ok," frowned Peggy throwing a worried look at Sander, which he returned.

She went to get a drink so I dragged Peggy and Sander out onto the dance floor. The others followed.

We danced to Rihanna and then P!nk. The music they played wasn't that bad and after a minute or so Sander and Peggy seemed to cheer up a bit, they both loved dancing.

Then the lights went out. It was pitch black and...

Suddenly a loud voice said:  
_Hi, my name is Bob, and I approve this message  
_  
Sparks began to fly everywhere. The music started and a spotlight fell on one person, a guy I knew as Chris, Luke's roommate, raised up on a high platform in the middle of the stage. He began to sing, sparks flying all around him.

_I've got the magic in me_

As soon as the first sentence was sung I recognised the song immediately, me and Luke had written it. I smiled, this was amazing.  
_  
Every time I touch that track it turns into gold  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me  
When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me  
Now everybody wants some presto magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_  
_Magic, magic, magic_  
_Magic, magic, magic_

The lights came on on the stage, very big and bright, and a bunch of girls dressed all Lady GaGa crazy appeared on the stage. The outfits mixed Harry Potter like wizardry, hats, cloaks, glasses... with electrical lights and bright shiny things, the outcome crazy. Some of the more crazier dressed ones were also on platforms like Chris, all different heights but all shorter than his. All the girls sang._  
ahoo  
_Then he said._  
I've got the magic in me!_Luke then appeared from under the stage, two dancers had pushed him out on a spinny chair covered in glitter. _  
These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind  
Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotise you with every line  
I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes?  
_He got up, walked over to me, and took my hand leading me onto the stage._  
Come on down to the front, and stand right here and don't be shy  
I'll have you time-travellin', have your mind babblin'  
_I was on a platform and dancers were wheeling us up and down the stage. _  
People tryna inherit the skill so they askin' me  
Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes, and  
I see Mindfreak like, "What's up man, what's happenin'?"  
So come one, come all, and see the show tonight  
Prepare to be astounded, no Ghost or Poltergeist  
You know I'm no Pinocchio, I've never told a lie  
So call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on Cloud 9  
__  
_A shower of sparks followed this sentence as we stepped off the began to sing again, this time his outfit was lit up and sparks were coming of his platform too. Luke joined in on this part, singing the backup bits. _  
I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
Everytime I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold)  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby)_

_Now everybody wants some presto magic_

Luke began to sing again and the part of the stage we were on started rotating. The sparks that had been flying about changed from the usual white sparks to different, bright colours._  
Well take a journey into my mind  
You'll see why it's venom I rhyme  
Stay on the road, so I call my mama when I got time  
I hit the stage, go insane, then jump into that crowd  
_Chris back flipped off the platform onto the stage. The top of the platform lit on fire after a spark "explosion". Chris joined us spinning round on the platform; Luke took my hand as if speaking to me._  
See, see, when I rhyme I flow on the beat like pidda-dow-dow  
See I deceive you with my intergalactic ether  
I sing just like Aretha, so respect me like I'm Caesar  
I kick it like Adidas, flowin' sticky like adhesive  
Be cautious, 'cause what I be on'll leave you with amnesia  
I break all the rules like Evel Knievel  
It's a spectacular show, 'cause my heart pumps diesel  
So whatever you saying, it don't entertain my ego  
I do this every day, Hocus Pocus is my steelo_

Chris began to sing again with Luke, they stepped off the revolving platform and on to two different parts of the stage that slowly started raising. They ditched me- Dana gestured me over to her- we started to play the keyboard together and dance._  
I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
Every time I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold)  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby)  
Now everybody wants some presto magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_  
_Magic, magic, magic_  
_Magic, magic, magic (ahoo)_  
_I've got the magic in me!_

_Magic, magic, magic_  
_Magic, magic, magic_  
_Magic, magic, magic(ahoo)_  
_I've got the magic in me._  
_(music)_  
_I've got the magic in me!_

The song finished with a huge explosion of sparks at the front of the stage, I couldn't see through them to see my friends. Then when they disappeared the place erupted in applause. It had been insane but pretty amazing.

Then the sparks cleared and everyone accept Tess and Mitchie were cheering and clapping. I smiled at Mitchie and waved at her from the stage, she grinned back but seemed distracted, Camp Star worried her still.

I rushed off the stage, I couldn't see Ella anywhere and after what happened earlier, I was worried about her.

"Where's Ella?" I asked.

"Over there, talking to some dude," sighed Sander, he pointed in the direction.

Poor Sander- why was the only person that couldn't see he liked Ella, Ella?

I looked over to where she was and saw her with Ryan.

"That guy was harassing her earlier, he made her cry!" I yelled scared and shocked she was actually talking to him.

"He what?" exclaimed Peggy.

Sander saw the shocked look on her face and ran over there.

"Hey dude!" he cried, "Get away from her!"

"Sander what are you..." began Ella looking shocked, nervous and scared.

Before she could finish the sentence Sander had drawn back his fist and punched Ryan in the face.

* * *

**Shocking ending right? Sanders all peaceful and kind hearted so this hopefully shows how strongly he feels about Ella. Did you like this? Was it too out there?**

**Hope you enjoyed the song and Caitlyn's narration of it. Do you think the production seemed big enough? Did you like it?**

**And the dresses, what did you think of my descriptons? I thought they were awful, if you want I can email you the links for the actual dresses that they wore if you want. **

**My favourite part had to be how much Caitlyn thought about Luke. Thoughts on Laitlyn after that chapter?**

**Lastly, do we need more bonfire in the next chapter or should they all go back to Camp Rock? Do you think the Camp Rockers should perform something?**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


	11. Relationships Are Hard, Singing Is Easy

**Thanks Tambug18 and WordsAreMusic for the reviews, I really apreciate them.**

**The song used in this is Plan B's Recluse but in this I've passed it off as if Ella wrote it herself and edited some of the words.**

**

* * *

**

**Ella's POV**

I went over to the table they'd laid out at the side, a load of food and drink was on it, anything from pizza to cakes, water to soda, cheese to chocolate... There was a lot of food.

I wasn't much of sad eater but I just felt like eating today, and eating a lot, so I grabbed the biggest piece of the most delicious chocolate cake I could find and stuffed it into my mouth. Soon I was grabbing all sorts of food and shoving onto a plate to soon find their way into my mouth.

This wasn't healthy but it was making me feel better.

"Hey Ella," smiled Ryan stepping out from behind me.

I froze and suddenly remembered what the food had helped me forget.

He knew.

"Ella, it's ok, I know what you're going through," he insisted, how could he possibly know what I'm going through! My face boiled with anger, Rihanna's was music playing in my ears loudly, I looked desperately over to my friends, hoping one might come to my rescue and as soon I'd thought that though I was breathing heavily- hyperventilating.

"Ella, come on, calm down, I get it, you don't want anyone to know, it's just between us, honestly I understand," he cried his hand going out to touch my arm.

I gasped, "Don't- touch- me!" I stumbled back away from him; tears were beginning in my eyes, my face so red. "How can you possibly know what I'm going through, nobody knows, nobody cares."

"Ella, that's not true, I saw all your friends earlier, they're really concerned," he said earnestly, and put my head down, knowing what he said was true but I couldn't tell my friends, they'd think, they'd know I wasn't clean, know I wasn't pure like all of them. He continued, "And you're not the only girl who's b-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" I screamed desperately.

A new song I didn't recognise was playing in my ears and everything was dark. I couldn't see Ryan's face, he couldn't see mine, I let go, letting the tears flow more freely.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you like this," he sighed, "I know this is hard, my sister found it so hard, it still bothers her but she handles it much better now. What bothers her the most that she let him do it to another girl before she spoke out- one of her friends. She just wants revenge, he's in prison now but she doesn't feel like she has closure."

He talks about it so casually. How can he do this? He doesn't understand.

"The last thing I want is revenge- that was already taken care of" I said bitterly... I wanted to go on but I didn't. I never talked about this, not even to my counsellor.

"You don't have to tell me, but I know talking about it helps, maybe I'm not the right person, maybe you should talk to one of your friends, someone you trust," he suggested in a caring voice.

"No!" I yelled. I breathed deeply and turned my head to the side, towards the food and away from all the happy, dancing people, I couldn't take it. "I can't tell my friends, they won't... it won't be the same."

Ryan said gently, "But Ella, look at yourself, look at today, already nothing is the same, don't you think they should know why."

"It's not just that, I'm not..." I began preparing myself to admit something I hadn't said to anyone before. But I needed to; I needed to get it out into the open.

Suddenly Sander was here marching angrily up to Ryan, clenching his fists.

I didn't know what was going on, I was terrified, of what I wasn't sure so I cried, "Sander what are you..."

Before I could finish the sentence Ryan was on the floor. Sander had hit him.

I could barely process what happened but other people were approaching. I was still so scared and vulnerable- so I ran.

I didn't know where I was going but soon I found a building, it was small and I walked in a found toilets and showers. There was a lock on the door even though the whole thing was public- probably to keep boys out.

Soon I heard the others banging on the door, yelling for me to come outside. I approached the sinks, turned on the tap and splashed some water on my face.

I wasn't sure what was going on. Everything seemed so unreal. So I began to sing...

"_Oh yeah they call me the recluse  
Cause I don't go outside for nothing  
No one, is gonna make me leave this room  
Oh no they can't tell me nothing, no way_

_You see I'm being a fool  
It gets so I don't care about being cool  
What's it to you?  
If I just stay here in this hole that I've fallen into_

I kept singing while just staring into that mirror, looking into my red watery eyes and feeling so scared and insecure and vulnerable, I hate feeling vulnerable.

_Oh yeah they call me the recluse_  
_Cause I don't go outside for nothing_  
_No one is gonna make me leave this room_  
_Oh no they can't tell me nothing, no way_

_You see I ain't thinking clear  
It's gets so I don't know I'm feeling sorry for myself  
But why should you interfere?  
Would you really know what is and isn't good for my health?_

_Why don't you leave me alone  
Oh I ain't hurting no body why you up in my face?  
Get up out my soul  
Why can't you let me get through my time this way?_

_Oh yeah they call me the recluse_  
_Cause I don't go outside for nothing_  
_No one, is gonna make me leave this room_  
_Oh no they can't tell me nothing_  
_No way, No way, Heyy_  
_Can't tell me nothing_  
_They can't tell me nothing_  
_They can't tell me nothing_

I sang the next part with my back against the door, I could hear heaving breathing but nothing else, nothing except my voice. I knew my friends were in shock and were scared but they weren't as scared as I was.

_Sitting here by myself, looking round at myself  
__Thinking I don't want to go out there  
__I don't need no help looking after myself,  
__I got everything I need right here  
I ain't trying to impress anyone in this messed up world I just don't care  
I ain't gotta smell fresh for nobody so I'm blessed not washing my skin or my hair  
They can call me the recluse they ain't gonna remove or cut me lose from this place I'm locked in hidin'  
Like a rocker wall moves cause you know I've gotten used to this space that I'm occupying  
There really ain't anything out there but the wind that he'd enjoy more than seeing me crying  
So I do it in my room where none of these goons can see me though I know they've been trying  
I ain't cut out for this shit  
I'm a coward I admit  
I ain't never been no big thing  
The thought of killing makes me sick  
But I don't want to be no victim  
No way not again  
So I just stay in this room like I'm bricked in  
and hope that it stops me from getting hurt again  
Even if it earns me this nickname with my friends__  
_

_Oh yeah they call me the recluse_  
_Cause I don't go outside for nothing_  
_No one is gonna make me leave this room_  
_Oh no they can't tell me nothing_

_Oh yeah they call me the recluse_  
_Cause I don't go outside for nothing_  
_No one is gonna make me leave this room_  
_Oh no they can't tell me nothing"_

**Tess' POV**

We had no clue what was going on. Sander had just punched a guy, Ella had ran off and we had all ran after her. She'd locked herself in the toilets and just as we got there started to sing.

"Wow, she's amazing," stated Caitlyn.

I had to agree. I couldn't ever remember her singing this well before and she wrote her own songs too, it was deep if kind of depressing.

"This is better than glee," commented Finn, her and Eoin stood a bit behind us all eating a bowl of popcorn (they'd actually stolen a whole bowl of popcorn off the snack table).

I yelled, "This isn't a TV show, this is real life, Ella's life," then I only realised it as I said it quietly, "Something bad has happened to her."

They both looked pretty taken back. Then I started crying, well more sobbing, stressed out not just over Ella but over my stupid half siblings and how I didn't hate them but I did.

I stumbled away, turning round and knocked right into some guy.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" I yelled angry at him even though it was my fault.

Looking up to face the guy I realised it was East, Christos McClure's kid, great way to get on his good side, a place anyone who wanted to be successful really wanted to be. Though I wasn't really sure if I wanted to be on East McClure's good side, I'd read in magazines some of the things girls has to do to get on his good side. I didn't go that low.

"Sorry," he mumbled, kind of bashful.

Ignoring my better judgement I smiled at him, no matter if he was a man whore or not he was still pretty cute. But no, he's a man whore so I really should walk away.

Before I could walk away, which honest to god I was going to, he grabbed my wrists and pulled me closer to him. I had no clue what was happening. Then he said, "Are you ok? Have you been crying?"

"Uh oh, yeah," I mumbled embarrassed by the fact he'd knew I'd been crying and about close he was, if I had been watching this I would've yelled "get a room" but this was me so I explained, "Well Ella's really upset, it's getting me down."

"Oh, are you sure that's all?" he asked.

I mumbled yes but gave it away by looking back at Finn and Eoin.

"Are they your brother and sister?" he wondered, or more like assumed.

"HALF," I corrected loudly and clearly, "Half brother and sister, and they're complete insensitive bitches, well the girl is anyway but the guy is too nice and..." I trailed, realising I was blabbering on to a complete stranger (who is a man whore) and that the twins could probably hear us.

"Don't worry, my sisters a bitch too and I'm pretty sure she's worst," he said, I figured he was talking about North or Nora or whatever her name was; "Do you want to go for a walk?"

I nodded and we were walking before I realised what the hell I was doing.

MAN WHORE!

**Caitlyn's POV**

Tess' exchange with her half brother and sister was awkward but after she walked off they just continued to eat popcorn as if nothing had happened. They are cool people.

Luke rushed up yelling, "What happened? Everyone was just congratulating me and I was just about to make a speech about camp and then this loser goes and punches another loser and now some freak is crying in our toilets!"

I smacked him hard around the head.

"Luke don't be a git, something is seriously wrong with Ella!" I screamed at him.

"Sorry," he whispered in shock that I'd hit and yelled at him and it hadn't just been playful teasing, "Let's go get a drink."

I got this as code for lets go talk in private so your friends don't figure out we're best friends and followed him towards the stage. As we were walking away Mitchie gave me a "why is he being so nice to you" look I shrugged my shoulders casually and mouthed "just go with it". She didn't seem suspicious after that.

We walked round to the back of the stage and he pulled me in for a hug.

"Are you ok?" he asked, I nodded, he apologised, "I'm sorry for being insensitive earlier; I guess when I'm not with you like normal I go back to being really selfish."

I teased, "As supposed to being just selfish like you are now."

"Oh, you," he laughed in that joking way.

"Oh you," I replied in that same teasing, happy tone. Then I changed and admitted, "I'm really worried about Ella, she's never been like this before."

He sighed, "Don't worry, she has great friends, like you, and we're at music camps, you can deal with anything by singing about it here."

I gave him a small smile at that, he kissed my forehead and repeated, "Don't worry."

I blushed, he hadn't kissed my forehead before, but it was Luke, it didn't mean anything, it was just my best friend comforting me, right?

* * *

**What an ending! Laitlyn is developing so quickly I can't write it down fast enough. A harmless, caring kiss on the forehead, means nothing between two best friends right? As always, I would love to hear your opinons on Laitlyn.**

**Next I dedicated a small part of this chapter to developing Tess and her siblings relationship but ended up just introducing Tess' love interest too. Possibly at least. What do you think? (I love saying the words man whore!)**

**Then of course the start was all about Ella again, I felt so bad writing it, hopefully you can understand how she feels and what did you think of the song? (I love Plan B) And of course what do you think of Ryan and Sander punching him!**

**Next chapter shall probably be the last bonfire chapter, probably, and they'll probably perform in it. Ideas?**

**Thank you for reading and please review. Next update should be this weekend, earliest friday, lastest sunday.**


	12. Admit, Accept, Advance

**Thanks iceprincess272 for your review, I really apreciate all you're comments and opinions. **

**Usually I don't update until 2 people have reviewed but I said I would update by sunday and I keep my promises. Plus writing this chapter was really fun!**

**So this is a short chapter for Tess- the start is East and Tess but then it switches to Caitlyn and Tess. Song used is Kesha's We r who we r- but I passed it off as if Tess and Caitlyn wrote it.**

* * *

**Tess' POV**

"What's the deal with your half siblings then- you don't seem very close," commented East asking personal questions to me like it was nothing at all, like we were friends or something, like we hadn't just properly met a few minutes ago.

"Well I haven't known them that long," I answered keeping it short and sweet, being almost abrupt.

East asked, "So why have you only just met up now?"

I paused for a second. I wasn't expecting that question so quickly, or really at all, in his shoes I would've asked "how long have you known each other?" or "why don't you get on" or, probably, would've changed the subject to myself- I find it easier to talk about myself rather than others. I guess East is a bit more intelligent than I would've given him credit for.

"Well," I began then paused, then thought, "oh what the hell, I might as well tell him, who is he anyway, who's he gonna tell!" and continued aloud, "My dad, our dad, died a few months ago."

"Oh, I am so sorry;" he said sincerely, "Losing a parent is hard."

I replied, "Well I don't care, I never met him." I said before processing the last comment, my mind flashed back to Christos McClure's Wikipedia page, he had lost his wife Camille a few years ago to breast cancer, poor East. "I'm sor-" I began to say but stopped mid word.

Caitlyn and Luke were behind the stage hugging and... no, they couldn't be, they weren't- kissing?

Gross.

"Caitlyn!" I yelled before I could stop myself.

"Oh shit," she sighed looking over her shoulder and spotting me and East.

"What's going on?" asked East confused and kind of annoyed someone had interrupted our conversation- he's sweet, but wait no he's a man whore remember!

I ran over to her and screamed, "What the hell are you doing with Luke!"

"Nice to see you to Tess," he sighed in that obnoxious way I couldn't stand.

"Luke you're not helping!" exclaimed Caitlyn glaring at him.

"You two, you're...?" I started but just couldn't finish, they weren't... dating? Gross, I cried, "I have to go tell someone... Mitchie, Shane, Nate..."

Then I ran off in the opposite direction, towards the forest, not even heading in the right direction, not heading where the others were, I just needed to be alone to think.

**East's POV**

Tess is kind of really beautiful and pretty messed up. I watched her run away from the guy, Luke I think, and Caitlyn looking dazed and hurt. I didn't understand what was going on I just realised I couldn't stand seeing Tess sad.

Caitlyn ran after her immediately after giving Luke a look I didn't see.

I walked over to Luke and asked, "What was that about?"

"Long story," he replied; making me even more curious and concerned- about Tess.

Wait I only met this girl 10 minutes ago, why am I concerned about her?

**Tess' POV**

"TESS! TESS WAIT! TESS!" screamed Caitlyn after me.

I kept running but yelled over my shoulder, "How long Caitlyn? How long have you been dating?"

"Dating!" she snorted but it was muffled through heavy breathing, trying to keep up with me, I ran track and had a personal trainer- I was pretty fit- "No we're just friends albeit best friends."

"Oh," I said stopping abruptly. She slammed into me and started grumbling. I continued with my back still to her, "I guess that's a bit better. So how long have you been friends?"

She answered, "Well we've been going to the same school since September so since then basically."

"So basically every time I've bitched about Luke to you you've been best friends with him?" I asked my voice low, cold and heartless. I felt like I'd been betrayed. Bet they'd had a right a laugh about me behind my back.

"I'm sorry Tess but I just couldn't tell you, I know how much you hate him," she sighed, "I couldn't tell anyone."

"Especially Mitchie, it would break her wouldn't it?" I said it dawning on me as I said it.

I turned round to face her and Caitlyn nodded, her big brown eyes all watery.

"She never got over that loss last year, no matter how many campers joined Camp Rock, she hates us because we cheated and she hates herself for letting us beat her, she thinks she let the camp down since it was only her and Shane's voices that carried the weight of the camp that night, even if they were much better and deserved to win, I guess since she decided to forgive me all her anger goes to Luke- especially since he treated us all like crap- why are you friends with him?" I theorised.

"He doesn't treat me like crap- I kind of tamed him," she smiled half heartedly.

"Look Caity, here's the thing, I hate Luke and I always will, he's a twat who can't get over the fact I sing much better than him and thinks he is the best singer in the world- which he isn't!" I exclaimed, Caitlyn gave me a get to the point look, "But you and me are cool together, we work and I like you, so I'm prepared to forget about you and Luke being friends completely, you can be friends with him but just not in front of me please!"

Caitlyn giggled slightly and agreed to my proposal. I smiled, pleased with the, almost, mature way I had handled the situation.

"You know we do make an awesome team," commented Caitlyn.

"I know," I said wondering where she was going with this.

"And we can't let Camp Star show off can we?" she asked.

"Of course not," I replied impatiently.

"You remember that song we wrote 6 months ago right?" she wondered.

"Yep," I said after a few moments scanning through my memory.

"I have the music back at camp, lots of glitter and my dancers know a dance that will go with it perfectly," she grinned mischievously.

"We can be there and back in 20 minutes right?" I smiled returning the grin.

"Maybe 15," she beamed, "I'll go tell the dancers to warm up, meet me by the boats in 2."

I nodded, that girl is crazy.

**20 minutes later**

We had about 30 dancers crowded around the back of the stage. We'd brought across a few smoke machines and some crazy lights. Then of course we'd sprinkled glitter everywhere, painted our faces in pretty glitter patterns with loads of different colours and used glitter spray in our hair. The boys had complained but we'd done it to them to anyway.

Sneaking back to camp and grabbing all this stuff with Caitlyn had been hilarious.

We'd changed out of our heels but left on the pretty dresses. We looked amazing with all this glitter.

We didn't know what had happened to Ella, whether she was still in the rest room or not, we hadn't had time to find out but if she was I'd hoped this performance would draw her out.

Soon we were finally ready- all glitter-fied and ready to go. Caitlyn put the music into the CD player and we all walked on to the stage, the dancers set things up as I began to speak.

"Hi everyone, me, Caitlyn and all my other friends behind me thought you didn't really give us a chance to answer back earlier so we thought we'd do it now instead of going through all the trouble of having another crappy Camp Wars- I mean c'mon was that really any fun- I didn't think so, so we'll just skip right to the winning performance now I think. This is a song that me and Caitlyn wrote about 6 months ago, basically just telling you all that you all have to suck it because we are who we are!" I yelled smiling at my amazing introduction.

Caitlyn pressed play and the speakers started to vibrate- the music was crazy loud.

I grabbed the mike and swayed to the music as I sang the words. The others behind me did the complex dance sequence; I just stared into the crowd and sang...

_Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
When we've got our hotpants on enough  
And yes, of course we does  
We're running this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace _

I pointed to the cross on my necklace then the glitter on my eyes.

_Got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-oh-oh, let's go_

_Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard  
Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours  
We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are_

We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb  
Our bodies go numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb  
We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's making my brain delirious

I'm just talkin' truth  
I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do  
We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes, hard

_I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_

Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard  
Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours  
We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are

We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb  
Our bodies go numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb  
We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are

DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up  
DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up  
DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up  
DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up

This part is where the music paused for a second, we all moved in slow motion, and then the dancers continued their amazing dance while I just swayed as usual.

_Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard  
Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours  
We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are_

We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb  
Our bodies go numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb  
We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are

_OW!_

The crowd below looked shocked but everyone burst into applause. I scanned the crowd for a familiar face and found East. I hugged Caitlyn, we jumped around celebrating for a few moments, and then without thinking I ran to meet East.

* * *

**So, thoughts on East and Tess? Hmm- is there a couple name there? Test? Teast?**

**And the reason why Tess' half siblings are here is revealed- their dad died! Was that obvious? Do you feel bad for them? Thoughts?**

**Then of course Caitlyn and Tess' confrontation- too short? Not dramatic enough? Or was it sweet? Honestly I don't know. **

**Lastly Tess as Kesha. I always imagined her as that kind of singer. What did you think? And what did you think of the description and all the glitter?**

**Thanks for reading and pretty please review!**


	13. Consequences

**Thanks iceprincess272 for the review, it gave me the push to finally finish and update this chapter which I'd been putting off for a while so thanks.**

**I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner, I had 4 exams this week and didn't have any time to write, only revise, but now they're over so we should be back to normal.**

**This chapter is one of my shortest but it's one we've all been waiting for...**

* * *

**Caitlyn's POV**

I still had a hangover from that bonfire. Not a drunken kind of hangover, a hangover of consequences. Mitchie hadn't been that happy that I'd sang with Tess, she doesn't really like Tess that much, no one does really, everyone had been treating me a bit weird but Mitchie is the only one I care about. Imagine if she found out about Luke.

I was sitting in that cabin where we make plans and stuff and was reading the morning announcements- usually this is Sanders job but another consequence of the bonfire was that he was suspended from all activities including morning announcements and being a counsellor and had been sentenced to kitchen duty- kind of reminded me of old times.

The speaker button was taped down so I didn't have to press it, yes I am that lazy, and I said, "Hi everyone, it's me your not so friendly and this isn't a neighbourhood announcer here again, why am I here? Because Sander punched a guy in the face and I have to suffer the consequences and wake up really really early every morning, I mean that just sucks really, it's..."

Mitchie yelled, "Caitlyn stop being cranky and read the announcements!"

"I'm sorry I just haven't had my morning coffee yet!" I screeched back.

Mitchie screamed, "Someone get Caitlyn her coffee quickly!"

In less than 3 minutes I had my coffee; I happily drank it and continued cheerfully with the announcements. They were soon finished.

Tess was teaching my morning dance class because Peggy was bringing in some singers to record something in half an hour- so I just had to kick back, relax and do nothing at all.

"Caity!" cried Luke running into the room at light speed, well ok not that fast but you get the point.

"Wow, hey, Luke, what are you doing here?" I smiled sitting up straight.

"I came to see my best friend of course," he replied with a huge cheeky grin.

I yelled, "About time to, I haven't seen you in 3 days!"

"Well I've been busy and it's not like you came to see me!" he protested.

"I suppose not," I murmured, "But I've been busy too! Sander is being punished so I get all his jobs to do since I have Tess to help me out!"

Luke asked, "Sanders the one that punched that guy right? Speaking of which how is Ella?"

I sighed, "She's not great, she won't speak to anyone but Ryan, she moved into a new, separate cabin completely on her own and hardly eats. We're all really worried but we don't know what to do."

"You must have some idea of what's up with her?" he said.

"Not a clue," I replied frowning.

He sat down on the chair opposite me, rolled it over and put a hand on my leg comfortingly.

"She reminds me of Lily Jones," he said randomly.

I stared at him confused and replied, "Lily Jones? That girl in our English class?"

"Yeah, you know, the one whose boyfriend was hitting her," he confirmed.

"Oh right, she was bitch but know one deserved that," I commented, frowning and thinking about Ella again, "But that couldn't be what's happening to Ella, she doesn't have a boyfriend."

He said, "Well it doesn't have to be that, there's just something wrong with her, probably something she's ashamed of or scared of."

I nodded and sighed, "Camp is not what I expected it to be this year. I almost wish we were back at school with our stupid dance offs, and pranks and song writing and parties and nothing to care about at all."

"I know, I miss you and I love you and going this long without spending time with you is weird and hard," he groaned.

Rolling the chair closer to him I hugged him.

"Caitlyn," whispered a new girl walking into the room, I pulled away from Luke quickly, "Your mikes still on."

"Shit," I exclaimed standing up and walking out of the door. Outside I was met with tons of piercing eyes, Ella was staring at me tears streaming down her face, Shane looked so angry I was almost afraid, Tess was shaking her head so disappointed in me but the worst was Mitchie, the disappointment and betrayal in her face was so apparent, looking in to her big brown eyes made me want to cry, she looked so sad.

"Caitlyn?" she asked, even her voice sounded hurt.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I wasn't sure how you'd react and I didn't want to hurt you," I explained quickly walking towards her.

"I just, don't believe this, you go to school with Luke?" she asked.

"Yeah, since September," I answered.

Mitchie yelled, "I can't believe this! You've kept this secret for almost a year!"

"Mitchie, it's not that bad, calm down, when I first found out I was shocked and confused and angry just like you but they're best friends, you can't come between best friends," Tess interjected making me smile- sometimes she could be really nice.

Mitchie unfortunately didn't see Tess' comments as nice or helpful and shouted, "You told Tess?"

"No, she found out herself," I sighed, was this Mitchie being jealous now too?

"YOU BITCH! YOU COMPLETE BITCH!" she screamed at me, I don't think she'd even heard my last statement. The shock of her words brought tears to my eyes, she just called me a bitch, my best friend just called me a bitch!

"Caitlyn, I think you should leave Mitchie alone now," ordered Brown, "And Luke..."

"Yeah," he said, coming out of the room finally.

"Get off my property," commanded Brown.

* * *

**I loved writing that chapter I just hoped you all enjoyed reading it.**

**What did you think of Caitlyn and Luke's conversation, enough Laitlyn for y'all?**

**And what did you think about Mitchie's reaction to their friendship? **

**Basically, did you like it? If you did or didn't please review anyway... it'll make my day. **


	14. Reactions

**Thanks iceprincess272 for the review, it made my day, and thanks for the anonymous review too, it made me laugh.**

**Short chapter just on the reactions of what happened last chapter now. Sorry it's so short.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I was camping last weekend and my laptop charger broke this week so I couldn't get on. Sorry.**

* * *

I followed Luke quickly, everyone glaring at me; I grabbed his hand feeling nervous picked up my steps trying to keep up with his quick pace.

"I don't get this, why does she care so much if I'm friends with you?" I murmured mostly to myself since Luke didn't seem to be paying attention, "I know she hates you but she doesn't really know you, she's just being overdramatic, this will blow over soon," I was reassuring myself easily, talking mostly to myself since, "Anyway, we're at music camp so we'll probably just sing a heart warming duet and be best friends again, it'll be fine, but until then I'll have to hang out with you because..."

Luke stopped suddenly, letting go of my hand, we'd arrived in the middle of the forest, exactly at the place where he'd hidden my dress and he said, "Caitlyn, I think we shouldn't see each other for a while, just until this all blows over."

"What? Why?" I yelled, I couldn't stand not being with either of my best friends.

"I just think it would be best," he said not really answering the question, "Bye." Then he walked off leaving me alone in the middle of the woods.

**Tess' POV**

"Shit I think I just made that worst," I wailed collapsing in a heap on the ground dramatically as Mitchie stomped off to our cabin with Shane in tow.

East perched on the floor next to me and smiled, "You didn't do anything wrong. Mitchie is just being overdramatic."

"I know right!" yelled South, "What the hell is up with Luke anyway, he seemed like a fine guy to me and I'm pretty sure Caitlyn's smart enough to make up her own mind on who she's friends with, especially if she's known him for a whole year!"

Nate argued, "Well you don't know what happened with Luke last year, Mitchie has good reasons not to like him."

Nate and South started arguing. Tess groaned.

"Come on, get up," sighed East standing up himself and offering her two hands pulling her up, holding on to them for a little longer than necessary.

"Thanks," breathed Tess her thoughts about Caitlyn, Luke and Mitchie completely disappeared.

**South's POV**

"Good reasons, let's hear them then?" I commanded annoyed that he'd just spoken to me like that, obviously defending someone who was being very ignorant, on the other hand I wasn't here last year so...

"Well firstly Luke is really obnoxious, he hogs the spotlight, just ask Tess, and thinks he's the most amazing singer in the world," began Nate.

I laughed, "Oh how awful, he has confidence, and don't bring Tess into this, she's obviously decided to forgive him so..." um "yeah" I finished lamely; I was going to swear but thought it might be a bit inappropriate.

"It's more than confidence," growled Nate, "Plus they cheated last at Camp Wars, they texted everyone to vote for them instead of us."

"Technically not cheating," I pointed out then mumbled to myself, "And Camp Star we're better, I voted for them."

Nate yelled, "What?"

"Nothing," I replied.

"Funny I just thought you said you voted for Camp Star," he chuckled.

"Uh huh," I mumbled.

He stared at me alarmed then shook it off and said, "I suppose we could argue about this some more or we could get some breakfast."

"Breakfast sounds great," I replied. He offered his arm and I took it.

**Sander's POV**

Peggy rushed over to where everyone was standing and shouted, "Did Nate just offer his arm to a girl? I'm pretty sure he was the shy one."

"I don't think he was flirting so it was just him being nice or trying to smooth things over since they were arguing before," informed West being her usual observant self.

Tess commented, "They're like Ron and Hermione."

"Ron and Hermione get together at the end of book 7," stated East sounding confused. Tess just shrugged.

Peggy tiptoed over to me and whispered, "What do you think about what Luke and Caitlyn were talking about? About that girl being hit?"

"You think Jake used to hit Ella?" I wondered sounding and feeling shocked. Jake was Ella's ex boyfriend, it was finished about 4 months ago; I'd never met Jake but I'd hated him from the moment I'd heard his name, I was jealous.

"I don't know, like Luke said, it could be anything, we could be completely off, we just know something's happened to her, something she's not telling us," commented Peggy sounding as worried as I felt, I'm sure my face showed my worry as much as Peggy's did.

Tess wondered interrupting our hushed conversation, "What do you two think of Caitlyn and Luke?"

"If he makes her happy," replied Peggy sounding distracted.

"Luke seems to be a bit nicer this year," I answered.

Luke had opened our eyes to some more possibilities; he was ok in my book.

**Mitchie's POV**

I stormed in to my room feeling confused and hurt and very angry and I didn't really understand why. Was I overreacting? So what, Caitlyn was friends with Luke, best friends, that still didn't mean she wouldn't be my friend wouldn't it? Of course it wouldn't but is Caitlyn still the same girl I knew at the end of last summer, she was willing to keep her friendship with Luke a secret from me and if it wasn't for the mike mix up I don't know how long she would've kept it secret for. Besides, it's Luke Williams he's an arrogant cheating lying pig and whenever I think about him my blood boils.

"Mitchie," sighed Shane and I turned round and found my way into his arms. Crying I realised that I really just needed a break from Caitlyn and our friendship, just to get my head around what was going on.

**Ella's POV**

I slammed the door to my tiny cabin that I had to myself, it was blank, and I hadn't properly unpacked so it was very plain. The only colour in the room was on my pink bed sheets, the rest were wooden, a wooden desk, table, chair, walls and bed frame- so outdoorsy.

My breathing was fast, I was hyperventilating, I was stressed out and I was panicking. Luke had been talking about that girl whose boyfriend used to hit her and, well, it really wasn't too far off. Peggy and Sander aren't stupid, they'll piece it all together and find out and things will never be the same.

Of course I started to cry, still breathing heavily and I collapsed on to my bed, tears soaking my bed sheets.

"Ella!" cried Ryan running into my cabin I'd forgotten to lock, "Ella, it's fine, no one knows anything, don't worry Ella, Ella please stop crying!"

Furiously I rubbed my eyes and sat up to meet him. We silently sat on my bed for a minute or two while I regained my composure.

"Are you sure no one knows? Luke made it so obvious," I sighed feeling so unsure.

"It's only obvious to you because you know, I'm pretty sure everyone else thinks anything could've happened to you, but one things for sure, they know somethings happened, the best thing to do would be to tell people what did happen, or Peggy and Sander at least," suggested Ryan.

I quickly shook my head terrified at that prospect.

Ryan said, "Ok, not now, but you could tell them something happened, something bad, but you've come to terms with it now and for them not to worry."

"But I haven't come to terms with it have I? I wouldn't be hiding and crying and afraid to tell everyone if I'd come to terms with it," I sighed wishing that I could get over it but I knew I knew would.

Ryan frowned, "That's your problem El, you keep calling it it, you need to admit it, not to them but to yourself, just say what happened to you out loud."

"Why?" I asked confused and slightly scared.

"It's like the 12 step program but for rape, it's slightly edited, it's what my sister basically did and if you think you're ready and you're sick of moaping around and crying and feeling afraid then we definitely need to do this," he cried suddenly energised by the prospect of helping me.

"Well I am all of those things," I mused quietly.

"Then let's do this," he yelled jumping up.

Slowly I got up to, I wasn't happy, I never was, but I was feeling better that I was finally going to do something to help me get over... what happened.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I know it was short but I just didn't want to make you wait any longer for another chapter.**

**What did you think of the first scene with Caitlyn and Luke- confused? Don't worry, they'll be much more on that next chapter.**

**What's you opinions on:  
****Tess' reaction?  
Nate and South's argument?  
Peggy and Sander's conversation?  
Mitchie's monologue?  
****My 12 step program? (I'm gonna have some fun with that I promise).**

**Please review, they honestly make my day, and thanks for reading. **


	15. When One Door Closes

**Thanks iceprincess272 for reviewing, it honestly made my week I think, it was an epic review, thank you. **

**This chapter is Caitlyn's POV, first part is about Tess and her and Tess and East. Second part is about Caitlyn and Luke and slightly Dana but more of her next chapter I think.**

**Anyway, hope you like it.**

* * *

**Caitlyn's POV**

Another 3 days had passed and it was Day 8 of Camp already. Mitchie wasn't talking to me and neither was Luke and I'd found out why. Somehow the fact we were best friends had spread to Camp Star and Luke was getting a lot of stick for it- Dana had told me this- so he'd decided to block me out, too embarrassed to admit we were friends.

At the moment I hated both of them, kind of.

So I'd immersed myself in my work, it was hard though. Everyone in my dance class had lost most of their respect for me (I didn't get why though, it wasn't any of their business who I was friends with), in fact most of the camp had lost their respect for me which made recording sessions with the brats just plan evil. But my actual friends, Peggy, Sander, Baron, Tess, Nate and Jason we're all fine, it was just Shane and Mitchie that we're being twats. Ella wasn't really speaking to anyone besides that Ryan kid. The McClure siblings, well except North, we're being great too, they're all really nice and, as much as Tess can't stand them, her half- siblings (Eoin and Finn) are pretty awesome.

Brown had taken Mitchie's side in the argument, blinded by his hatred of Camp Star, Lily and Christos were neutral but Connie had taken my side and was trying, but failing, to make her daughter see sense.

"What do you think of East?" asked Tess as she entered that room, the one where I and Luke had been caught out, I'd just finished doing the morning announcements.

"East? Why?" I began raising my eyebrows, I'd been waiting for this conversation with Tess for the past few days, she spent most of her time with him nowadays.

Tess answered, "Well, I kind of, like him. I know he has a bed reputation but he's been really nice to me."

"He seems fine to me," I replied, "But, considering his reputation, I wouldn't rush into anything."

"Right, play it cool," she said.

Weird how this time last year I couldn't stand Tess, she'd been the girl that at first had rejected me and then had rejected my Camp, but now she was the girl that understood and accepted me for who I am, and I did the same for her. And here we were, talking about boys, how much more best friend like can you get?

Tess smiled, "What are you thinking about?"

"How different this year is to last year," I replied.

"I suppose it is, really different, I'm back and there's no Camp War but still there's a war going on," mused Tess sounding exceptionally intelligent which was different.

I teased, "Wow that was almost clever."

She immaturely stuck her tongue out at me just as South walked in.

"Hey, save it for East," she joked making me burst out laughing. I held my hand up to high five her which she graciously accepted with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey I don't..." began Tess who had turned bright red in a matter of seconds but me and South just gave her a look and she admitted, "Fine, I like him... shut up!" We'd started giggling and giving her amused looks, "Honestly, I mean it!" she continued crossing her arms and pulling her stroppy Tess face.

East walked in, gave us a confused look and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," snapped Tess sending us daggers. We nodded with bemused looks on our faces.

"Ok," he said sounding confused, he's always confused around us, "Well dad wants to see us, now."

South asked, "Why?"

East just shrugged and gave her a blank look, South rolled her eyes and headed out the door. East gave Tess a quick smile before leaving, which she returned happily.

"You're in it deep aren't you?" I commented laughing quietly at her dreamy expression.

"I think so," she replied regretfully.

We giggled together for a few moments but I felt guilty for being happy without Luke being around, I mean he was the one ignoring me, I should have fun without him, I just felt guilty because for a few moments with Tess I'd forgotten about Luke and Mitchie and all the crap going on in my life.

"Our next dance class isn't for an hour, I'm gonna go sneak over to camp star," I confessed to Tess, I didn't want to keep secrets anymore.

She nodded and said, "Just be careful, do you want me to come with you?"

"No, its ok, I think I should do this on my own," I sighed thinking of confronting Luke and possibly embarrassing myself. Embarrassing myself in front of Camp Star strangers I could handle but in front of Tess- maybe even getting all emotional- no way.

We said our goodbyes and I headed out. Stopping at the cabin first I grabbed my IPod and some food (I eat when I'm nervous) and hurried to the canoes (I didn't want to get lost in the forest).

No one was about, it was too early for water sports, most were inside singing or playing instruments. So sneakily I made my way onto a small canoe, grabbed a paddle and started to row. It wasn't far to Camp Star and I pulled up just to the side of it, under the cover of some trees so no one could see me but I was still close.

Wandering up towards the main area I realised the kids were still eating breakfast, they had it fancy at this place with tons of cooks rather than just one, and loads more choice, it looked delicious. Thinking this I grabbed a red vine and ate it. Red vines, what the hell can't they do?

I spotted Luke sitting at the table at the top, it looked like the cool kids table, with all the pretty girls and fit guys and the one playing guitar and everybody laughing and... it just looked so stereotypically awesome. Dana was sitting there too looking bored beyond belief. Luke look distracted.

Taking another bite of my red vine I just walked out from behind the trees, into the middle of their camp and towards Luke.

"Hey!" I yelled running towards them.

"Caitlyn, what are you doing here?" cried Luke glaring at me angrily.

"No, what the fuck are you doing! Why are you being such a dumbass, we're best friends and if these guys can't get over that then they aren't really your friends are they?" I shouting, everything I'd been thinking over the past few days just spilling out of my mouth.

"Ever thought he doesn't want to be your best friend," snapped some blonde girl, the others laughed.

I snorted and replied, "Ever think who the hell are you? Because that's what I'm thinking right now."

Luke laughed and then hid it with a cough, Dana on the other hand was far less distract, she burst out into a fit of laughter. I didn't think it was THAT funny but I guess that was just Dana.

"She's right Caitlyn, we've been friends for so long stuffed together in that school I never really got a break from you, now I have I've just realised what a bad influence you've been on me, I mean you go to Camp Rock and I go to Camp Star- I think I need to focus on my career and become a star and you need to do... well whatever Camp Rockers do," explained Luke looking really superior as he said it.

I couldn't believe he'd just said that, I was a bad influence on him? What did that even mean?

His "friends" just sniggered at me.

"Fine, let's not be friends anymore! You don't get any of my red vines! I don't care if your favorite Amy Mann song is Red Vines or your favorite color of vines other than green is Red Vines or your favorite way to say red wines in a German accent is Red Vines! You don't get any!" I cried just beginning my vicious betrayal rant.

"No red vines?" mumbled Luke with wide scared eyes.

"Yep, no fucking red vines for you!" I yelled.

Dana sighed, "Caitlyn let's get you back to camp and can I have a red vine?"

"Of course, I mean red vines…" began Caitlyn.

Dana and Caitlyn both said, "What the hell can't they do?" Then they burst out laughing.

"Yeah, fuck you Luke, I don't need you, I have Dana and Tess and all those friends who can actually sing and dance, yes I did just go there!" I screamed.

Dana gently touched my arm and guided me out of camp but not before I yelled some more curses at Luke and made some rude hand gestures towards him; leaving him there with his eyes wide and mouth wide open.

I and Dana reached the canoe and that's when what happened finally hit me. I started crying.

* * *

**If you're wondering about the red vines thing it's from watching way too much A Very Potter Sequel- if you haven't seen it you must, it's amazing! Most of the lines about red vines are from it- all credit goes to Team Starkid.**

**So firstly what did you think of Tess and Caitlyn's slightly awkward boy conversation? And do you think Tess and East should be together soon and should I play it out a bit longer for a while?**

**Then what about Caitlyn and Lukes confrontation? Or more like Caitlyn yelling at Luke. Opinions? It was very dramatic but personally it would be how I'd react if suddenly someone told me they didn't want to be my friend anymore- lots of swearing.**

**I think that's it but if there's anything else you want to comment on please do.**

**Thank you for reading and pretty pretty please review.**


	16. Problems and Solutions

**Thanks iceprincess272 for the review, your reviews make writing this fun.**

**I felt like you deserved a long chapter and since it's easter and I have a lot of free time, I wrote you one. I hope you enjoy it since it was really fun to write.**

**It's a bit of a mix of emotions in this, sad and excited but it's shows there's a lot more to come from this, which there is. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Ella's POV**

It had been a few days since everyone had found out about Caitlyn and Luke being friends and had heard they're conversation about me. Times had been awkward since; people in my fashion class were always giving me weird looks- like they were feeling sorry for me. And my friends, well, they tried to talk to me but I wouldn't speak to them and mostly tried to avoid them.

Ryan had been trying to get me to do that 12 step thing and I really did want to try but it was hard, really hard.

He'd said to me that day, after I'd admitted I needed help that firstly, "All I had to do was to admit what had happened to me and admit that it had taken control of my whole life and that I was powerless to it." I didn't even have to say it to anyone else or even out loud. It was just for me, and it sounded so easy, but honestly, it really wasn't.

Now I was sitting, watching people sow things on to jackets, thinking hard about what I had to do. I mean, I knew what had happened to me was a really big part of my life and I couldn't even say it to myself.

But one thing I could admit was that it had taken control over my entire life.

I couldn't speak to my friends without feeling ashamed and I couldn't spend a minute without thinking about it, or at least how crap my life had become since it had happened. I didn't feel like I was even a person anymore.

I couldn't even begin to feel bad for other people feeling hurt. Peggy and Sander seemed so sad about me not talking to them and I didn't even care, me not speaking to them was nothing compared to what happened to me. Sander had been punished for trying to defend me and I wasn't bothered at all, what I suffered everyday was much worst. And Caitlyn was just a mess right now, I related to feeling messed up and unloved but my feelings were so much more intensified.

Yes, my life was worst than anyone else's at this camp, worst than anyone I'd ever met and why was that?

Why...why?

I jumped up excitedly and realised I could do it, I could admit it to myself because, really, it wasn't like my life could get any worst.

"I was raped," I thought.

Immediately I felt sad but incredibly relieved. I'd done it!

**1 Day Later**

**Caitlyn's POV**

I felt extremely embarrassed about my outburst from yesterday but Dana hadn't judged me at all. She'd just hugged me and let me cry and bitch and moan to her. I'd hid in my room for the rest of the day and Tess had taken my dance classes alone, after she'd made sure I was ok and had comforted me, she really was a great friend.

But now, it's a day later and yesterday's events are making me feel so ashamed of how crazily and emotionally I'd reacted. I knew I loved Luke, he was my best friend, but Mitchie had pushed me out the same way he was and I hadn't broken down about her doing it. And it wasn't like it was the first time I'd been rejected, although we didn't talk about it ever when I first came to Camp Rock Tess had rejected me straight away, but I'd just been slightly angry and hurt then, now I was a wreck. Luke of course was important to me but it seemed like he was more important to me now in a way I didn't even know. I'd never felt this desperate before. I hate this feeling.

I just don't understand why I feel this bad about Luke rejected me. I know I should feel bad but surely not THIS bad.

It probably has something to do with the fact everyone seemed to have rejected me, besides my friends I had mentioned yesterday, I just felt so alone and I felt like giving up- on what I'm not sure.

"Bye," I finished speaking into the microphone with the button taped down again and a cup of coffee in my hand. Again, I was in that small little room doing the morning announcements. It felt a bit like déjà vu except without Luke. I realised I had to do something to grab people's attention or at least distract myself so I picked up my guitar.

_There it goes, another one is gone  
Another try, another one is wrong  
Where to go?  
What is there to say here?_

No one knows,  
I've never really felt  
Good about the hand that I've been dealt  
What kind of game is this anyway here?

I want to make a statement  
About the pictures and their awful placement  
I want everyone to see it too

_I try to be someone but I don't know how_  
_I don't know how_  
_I try to be the one but it's over now_  
_It's over now_

_I can see the loneliness in you_  
_I know it well and_  
_Everybody's got it too_  
_It's funny how I know I'm not alone here_

_That's how it seems_  
_But when I'm walking through the halls_  
_Everyone has reinforced their walls_  
_It's no one's fault that the vision ain't at all clear_

_I don't know what is worse than_  
_Feeling like you're not a person_  
_I want everyone to sing along_

_I try to be someone but I don't know how_  
_I don't know how_  
_I try to be the one but it's over now_  
_It's over_

_All I ever wanted was to reach out_  
_(Reach out)_  
_And have somebody take my hand_  
_And all I've ever gotten was locked out_  
_(Locked out)_  
_Nobody would ever understand_

_I try to be someone but I don't know how_  
_I don't know how_  
_I try to be someone but it's over now_  
_It's over_  
_I try to be someone but I don't know how_  
_I don't know how_  
_I try to be the one but it's over now_  
_It's over_  
_It's over now_  
_It's over_  
_Now_

**Ella's POV**

Everyone stopped still as they heard Caitlyn's voice, soft and beautiful, coming through the speakers.

The words had different meanings to different people, but they really touched me, especially the line about feeling like you're not a person. It's how I feel right now.

And knowing you're alone, I know I'm not the only person who's been raped, but you're unable to help feeling alone.

And mostly feeling like the whole world is against you so there's no point in trying.

**Tess' POV**

She's hurting. I know she's hurting but how do I help her?

I do the only thing I know how to do, I sing and make it about me, because talking about myself is so much easier than talking about (or talking to) other people. And Caitlyn feels the complete opposite, she'd rather distract herself by talking about someone else' problems.

So I'll pick a song, something fun, and sort out my problems and distract her from hers.

I am a genius.

**Mitchie's POV**

I don't care if she feels alone; she should've picked her friends better. She chose Luke over me and now he's ditched her.

That day I found out, she went with him, she didn't come after me. That was when she chose him.

That's turned out great for her, hasn't it?

Well she deserves to be sad and lonely, she deserves to feel shut out, she deserves to feel alone, she deserves to feel exactly the way she's been making me feel by choosing him.

**South's POV**

That poor girl; I thought she'd been getting through all the drama that had happened these past few days well but I guess not. I just, I wish I could do something.

"Go get frizzy to stop singing and tell everyone about the announcement we're having in like 2 minutes!" North yelled at me. What a bitch, but she is my sister so I have to love her, right?

Anyway, I hurried over to the room and walked in just as Caitlyn was finishing up. I stayed back as she sang the last few lines and then walked in.

"Hey Caitlyn, you know the mike's still on right?" I asked .

She nodded at me but said, "Oh dammit, why do I always do that, I really need to stop sticking tape on the switch but my arm gets tired of pressing it."

I giggled at her.; it's funny how she switches from being really sad and teasing and happy in a second.

"Well, do you mind if I make a quick announcement?" I asked.

"Course not, it's all yours," she replied gesturing to the microphone.

"Thanks," I said, "Hello Campers, it's South, we're having a mandatory meeting at the stage right now so get down there as soon as possible please! It's really really really exciting news!"

Caitlyn bugged me about what the meeting was about as we made our way to the stage but I kept by mouth shut, by the time we got there most of camp was already there. Quickly I got up to the stage to meet my siblings, dad, Brown and Lily who was holding baby Shay.

My dad began, "Kids, thank you for coming down so quickly, we have a very exciting announcement. There is going to be a competition at camp which will last from now to the end of summer. There will be 2 winners, a girl and a boy, and both will get a record contract from me."

There were lots of excited cheers from the crowd at this statement.

"It's a singing competition and there's going to be limited numbers so anyone willing to take part will have to sign up, see West to do so, and we will pick them randomly from a hat. They will be 14 girls singing and 14 boys. And they're will also be celebrity guests and you will have to cover their songs," explained my dad, this statements caused a lot of excitement, there already were a few celebrities at camp but everyone knew my dad had important connection, someone really really famous could come to camp.

My dad continued, "My 4 children will be judges plus the celebrity who's songs they are singing. That's all the information I have for now, now everyone go to class."

There were some groans at this but everyone seemed very excited, I certainly was.

* * *

**So, a lot came out of that chapter. **

**Firstly, what did you think of Ella and the way she got through her first step? I was unsure how to get into it not having any experiance of how she feels myself but I felt like it was a plausible way of getting her to admit what happened to her. Do you agree? Did you like it?**

**Then what did you think of Caitlyn's song? All credit goes to Starkid for that amazing song. And how do you think Caitlyn should be feeling right now?**

**Did you like the short entries I did from Ella, Tess and Mitchie.  
Tess' was very brief and didn't really give away to much but I will tell you, it was do to with East. Did you like it?  
And how do you feel about how Mitchie is feeling? Is it realistic?**

**And lastly, what do you think of the competition? Good idea? Did I explain well?  
And do you like Souths character? I've decided her favourite word is really.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	17. The Indirect Approach

**No reviews but Arak1995 added this to their Favourites so I was very please, thank you very much. Please review, they make my day.**

**This is a completely Tess and East chapter. I hope you enjoy it, it was fun to write and is one of my longer chapters.**

* * *

**1 hour later**

**Caitlyn's POV**

I and Tess were teaching our 2nd dance class of the day, but no one was really paying attention, to excited about the competition. I wasn't that excited, I'd had enough competition to last me a life time, but I'd definitely put my down for it, getting a record contract would be amazing.

I couldn't help thinking how Luke would die for an opportunity like this- shit, no, don't think about Luke, you're not friends anymore!

Tess wasn't really talking much today, I assumed she was thinking about East and how to get his attention. If she didn't act soon she'd be stuck in the friend zone and I'm pretty sure she knows that. Still, it was weird for Tess not to be immediately talking about the competition, I mean getting a record contract completely off her own back, with no help from her mother at all, would be amazing for her.

The guys were practising a part of the dance repetitively and we were watching and looking for mistakes.

Finally, Tess broke the silence and said, "You know what we were talking about yesterday," I nodded, she meant East, "Well I have a plan, I want to sing a song, not directly to him but on stage in front of everyone, so it appears almost spontaneous, and I was wondering if maybe you'd sing it with me."

I grinned, "Of course, what song did you have in my mind?"

**2 Days Later**

**Tess' POV**

I was great at performing, I loved it, the spotlight, the dancing, the crowd, it was what I lived for, but today I was nervous. Usually I was just belting out some mindless dance tune but today it was not only a great song, though it was slightly mindless to some people, it really did mean something to me, I knew why I was singing it and that alone was enough to make me nervous.

I like East. AAH!

And to think, only last week I'd been calling him a man whore, which he still is but I think I can straighten him out, and I'd forbidden myself from even liking him. Well, that failed.

"You ready?" asked Caitlyn looking at me with wide, excited eyes.

This was exactly what she needed, a project to throw herself into, a chance to make someone else happy. She needed a distraction from how crap she'd been feeling, I just wish I could take the crapness away instead of just hide it for a bit.

God, when did Tess Tyler start caring this much about other people? Eek.

I nodded; silently answered Caitlyn's question and we entered the stage, the band following us.

It had taken them and us 2 days to learn the song fully but it was time well spent, we sounded great and I loved this song, even before glee covered it.

"Hi Camp Rock, I'm Tess and this is Caitlyn, you probably already know that but oh well," I began nervously into my microphone, "We, I, Caitlyn and the amazing band behind us thought we'd play a song for you, I hope you enjoy it," then I added slyly, "some more than others."

I and Caitlyn stood in the middle of the stage, each in front of two mikes and mike stands. The band was behind us, they started to play.

(The band sang)_  
Na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na _

(I sang)_  
Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied. _

(Caitlyn sang)_  
Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just a cannibal  
And I'm afraid I won't get out alive_

(Both sang)_  
No I won't sleep tonight. _

(I sang)_  
Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?_

(Both sang)_  
Take a bite of my heart tonight._

(I sang)_  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?_

(Both sang)_  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight. _

(I sang)_  
Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's gettin heavier  
And I wanna run and hide  
I wanna run and hide. _

(Caitlyn sang)_  
I do it every time  
You're killin' me now _

(Both sang)_  
And I won't be denied by you  
The animal inside of you._

(I sang)_  
Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?_

(Both sang))  
_Take a bite of my heart tonight._

(I sang)_  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?_

(Both sang)_  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight. _

_Hush hush the world is quiet  
Hush hush we both can't fight it  
It's us that made this mess  
Why can't you understand?  
Woah I won't sleep tonight. _

(I sang)_  
Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?_

(Both sang)_  
Take a bite of my heart tonight_

(I sang)_  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' _

(Caitlyn sang)_  
Here we go again  
Here we go again  
Here we go again_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight. _

(Both sang)_  
Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight.._

Since we had the mikes in front of us on stands we didn't dance, but we did sway about a lot and moved our hands around while singing, giving each other teasing glances as we did so. I kept my eyes on East most of the time, his never left me.

When we finished the audience, most of camp, erupted in applause. They liked it, but did he? He clapped along politely but I couldn't quite see his face, I can't wait to find out.

**East's POV**

"Terrific performance girls, what a great song," said my dad, Christos, walking on to the stage.

Tess looked amazing today, I could see her smiling from the stage, she'd sang and performed so well, she was Tess Tyler's daughter after all, but she was more than that, she was beautiful.

Seriously, I swear, I've never thought anything like that at all about a girl before.

"And," my dad continued, "What a great way to set up my new announcement!"

There were some loud cheers from the crowd. Everyone had been anticipating the next announcement about the competition, it seemed like everyone wanted to enter.

"If you still want to sign up for the competition see West before 1pm today because tonight, at 8pm, we're drawing the names out of the hats!" he yelled delighted at the response he was getting from the crowd. The cheers were deafening.

"But before that," he continued, "At 7pm we want to welcome all of you to perform, whether it be covers of your favourite song," he smiled at Tess and Caitlyn, "or your own original work, you decide, just be there, tonight, 7pm. Goodbye."

The girls hurried off the stage after hugging and congratulating their band, and after a lot of jumping around and screaming they separated. Caitlyn rushed past me to get to her haven, that small room where she makes the announcements, and Tess approached me. I shuffled nervously.

**Tess' POV**

I thanked Caitlyn for helping me out repetitively while we jumped around excited and full of energy but she just smiled, said she'd had fun and then slyly gestured to East with wide, encouraged eyes.

It was now or never.

Caitlyn walked away back to the announcement room, what we had now nicknamed The Den since Caitlyn spent most of her time there rather than in her room- in case she ran into Mitchie- she only now slept in her room, she'd basically moved into 'The Den'. I followed her towards East.

I could see him shuffling about looking awkward at the sight of me approaching. Was he nervous too? Why else would he look so awkward? Unless he knew how I felt and he was going to reject me?

No, no negative thoughts, there's no need to worry, I don't have to tell him I like him now, all I'm going to do is see his opinion on the song, if he doesn't say anything, if he doesn't ask me out, then I will know he isn't interested and I can move on- hopefully.

"Hi," I began confidently.

"Hey," he said.

That was the least he's ever said to me. Oh well, just continue on with my plan.

"So what did you think of the song?" I asked.

East replied so formally, "It was great, you performed it really well."

"And?" I pressed feeling like the point of the song was so dramatically obvious, especially since I sang the whole thing to him.

"Uh, are you going to enter the competition?" he wondered confused and just trying to make conversation.

I felt my stomach drop 10 feet. All the anticipation for nothing, boys are all clueless.

"Yeah," I said coldly and walked away to the Den.

Before leaving I gave him a last deeply annoyed look and saw he was too busy receiving an almost as cold look from his sister, South.

"What did I do?" he moaned completely clueless.

South mumbled, "Boys," and followed me.

In a matter of seconds we were joining Caitlyn in the Den where I began to complain loudly about how boys are so clueless and how obvious it is that I like East and how stupid he is being and then I began to doubt his feelings.

"Maybe he just doesn't like me and is too much of a boy to tell me," I frowned slumping into my chair.

South cried, "No, I'm his sister, I know him and I'm 100% sure that he likes you which is crazy since he's never properly liked a girl before."

"But how do you know he properly likes me anyway?" I groaned, "He might just want to use me the way he used all those other girls, no offence South but your brother is a huge man whore."

"I know he is but, trust me, I'm sure he likes you," said South adamant that he did like me and I was hopeful that he did but I just couldn't get rid of the doubt in my mind, doubt that he liked me and doubt that he didn't just want to use me.

Desperately my eyes looked to Caitlyn and I spoke a single word, her name, asking for her opinion.

"When you first told me you liked him, 3 days ago, I told you to go slowly but we completely ignored that and you sang a song, so now it's his turn to do something and if he does nothing, it just isn't meant to be," mused Caitlyn after a pause where she thought then she changed the subject, saying, "We've got a class to teach, let's go."

She was right, it was only morning, Caitlyn had finished the announcements minutes before we'd performed, and I still had a whole day to suffer through.

West crashed into the room quickly and announced, "Guys, you know the mike is still on right."

I looked quickly over and noticed the mike indeed was still taped down the way it was every morning when Caitlyn made the announcement, oh my god, he'd just heard all that.

"Shit, dam, fuck!" yelled Caitlyn, "When will I learn to not tape down the dam fucking microphone!"

I took a long deep breath and turned out the door to face a really crap day.

**East's POV**

She likes me. She also thinks I'm a man whore- which I am, I mean I was, I'm not anymore.  
Not with Tess, never with Tess.

I just have to convince her of that.

At least she likes me.

* * *

**This mike thing is becoming a bit tedious in my own opinion, what do you think?**

**And did you like the song choice? Personally it was one of my favourite songs even before glee covered it, all credit to for the song goes to Neon Trees but the way it's split into a duet is thanks to glee. I think it fit well because of East's man whore reputation and I love the "more than friends" line which I think sets it up. Do you think it fit?**

**And what do you think about Tess and East's feelings and reactions? I tried to make it seem realistic but I've never been in that situation so, I don't know.**

**Thank you for reading and please review, they honestly make my day.**


	18. Is There A God?

**Thanks iceprincess272 for your review, I hope you like this chapter though it's not my best I felt like it was needed. I promise the next one will be much longer and much more exciting.**

* * *

**Ella's POV**

I didn't have to teach a class for another hour so I and Ryan were sitting talking in my classroom. Ryan was actually becoming quite a good friend of mine, probably a best friend, it was easy to be close to him since he knew my biggest secret, I mean he knew that I was raped, it feels good to say it to be honest, to myself and to him only of course, but still, it's like a huge weight has been lifted off my chest.

"Who was that girl again, the one that likes East?" he asked the situation this morning had proved an interesting conversation starter.

"That's Tess, I used to share a room with her and I used to be in a band with her," I informed.

Ryan changed the subject slightly, commented, "You like to sing right."

"Of course," I replied.

"Do you think you should sing today?" he asked or more like suggested.

"No way," I answered my eyes widening at the suggestion, it wasn't just that I was seriously lacking in self confidence but also that I never sang lead in anything, everyone told me my voice was more suited to backing up and I was a much better dancer and designer, I snapped, "Why don't you sing?"

Ryan laughed, "No one would let me on the stage, all your friends hate me."

"They don't know you, if they did, if they knew how much you've helped me or are trying to they'd love you," I smiled feeling sorry for him because my friends hating him was my fault.

Everything is my fault.

"Speaking of which, do you want to get started on the next step?" he asked excitedly.

"Sure, which is?" I prompted.

"Is there a God?" he replied.

I said, "No."

Ryan gasped, "You don't believe in God!"

"I used to, but then after... after I was raped I just couldn't understand how God could let that happen to a person and realised he must be real, or dead," I explained.

We both laughed slightly at the Starship reference but it was an awkward laugh.

Ryan said, "I must educate in the reasons why there is suffering in the world but still a god!" I had no idea how religious he was. "There are many reasons for suffering, 1 is that God uses suffering to test our faith like in the book of Job where he tested a man called Job's faith by killing his family and taking everything he had."

"That's horrible!" I exclaimed; how could a loving God do that?

"It's not my favourite reason to be honest, another is because we ruined the world. You've heard the story of Adam and Eve right?" he began, I nodded. "Well when they ate the apple and disobeyed God the world and humans turned from perfect to imperfect. It's called The Fall."

I nodded, understand this a bit better, but thinking it wasn't really fair for us all to be punished because of the mistakes of 2 humans.

"Them eating the apple is called the Original Sin, it's cursed humanity forever, that's why women have pain in child birth and why there is suffering in the world," continued Ryan.

I cringed slightly at child birth though I wasn't and never had been pregnant.

Ryan noticed and sighed, "Sorry."

I smiled to show I was fine, well about that, I'm not fine.

"Another reason is that we have gone against God. God set out a perfect world for us where everything was as it should've been and we messed it up because we didn't want to play by Gods rules. Like when people go to War, they're not playing by Gods rules and suffering and evil in the world is a consequence," he smiled; he was very enthusiastic about God.

I commented, "That reason probably made the most sense to me, but still, God seems kind of evil to me."

"God isn't evil," said Ryan calmly, "He loves humanity which is why he gives us the choice between good and evil, he doesn't want to control us, he doesn't want us to be his robots."

"So he gave Jake the choice whether to rape me or not?" asked Ella.

Ryan replied, "I suppose so yes."

"Why would he give him that choice?" I wondered my voice almost breaking. I was starting to understand but the pain of what happened to me is still hurting badly, blocking my way to happiness.

"I don't know, but I do know God doesn't control everything on Earth because he wants us to make our own decisions and if we choose to do the right thing he will reward us," said Ryan passionately, "You have a choice now, whether to accept God or not, and if you choose right I'll see you in heaven. Jake had a choice to, he chose wrong, that's why he's gonna rot in hell for all eternity."

I smiled at this, I still wasn't sure about God, I had a lot to think over, but I liked the idea of Jake being punished, he deserved to feel pain, to feel scared, helpless and alone, he deserved to rot in hell.

* * *

**Did you know the guy who raped Ella was called Jake yet? If you didn't, his names Jake.**

**What did you think of that chapter? It was almost like a revision session for my philosohpy GCSE next week (3 days after my birthday!) Wish me luck!**

**I'm sorry if you aren't religous and you found that really really boring. I hope you didn't and instead found it interesting and jam packed full of useful information.**

**What do you think of how Ryan and Ella's friendship is developing? Is it cute? Is it too quick or too slow? Do you think she should be with him or Sander?**

**And what do you think of Ryans character?**

**Thank you so much for reading and pretty please review.**


	19. Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore

**Thanks iceprincess272 for the review, as always it's really apreciated.**

**This is a Tess and East chapter mainly. Not too longer but longer than the last, though that's probably all the lyrics.**

* * *

**1 hour later**

**Finn's POV**

"East!" I yelled running after the boy as our song writing class finished. He'd been pretty silent all lesson and people had kept staring at him and whispering things, I felt bad for him and felt like I needed to help him out and like I needed to help my half- sister out- even if she hates me.

I'm just the nicest person I've ever met.

"What?" he snapped angrily.

"Wow, hey, calm down, I just want to help you," I replied holding my hands up in a back off gesture.

"Help me with what?" he asked defensively.

I gave him a 'are you serious' look and said, "Come with me."

I led him to the stage where only an hour ago I'd talked to the band that a few guys at camp had and asked them to play this song for me so I could sing along.

I knew East well now, he and my brother shared a room and since I spent most of my time either with Eoin or alone I got to know East pretty well. I knew his favourite musical was Starkid's Me and My Dick so...

"What are we doing Finn?" asked East sounding frustrated and irritated as I led him to the middle of the stage.

"I'm gonna cheer you up and make you realise, you have to listen to your heart!" I cried then gestured to the band to begin playing.

Finn:  
_You look a little down, Joey_  
_You look a little blue  
It looks as though your dick  
Has run a little way from you_

He hung you out to dry, Joey  
I think you will agree  
The world would be much better  
If you listened, a little bit, to me

Listen to your heart, Joey  
Listen to your heart.  
Comb your hair and smile, thats a start  
Wipe that schmutz right off your cheek  
Give her a glimpse of that fine physique  
And a splash of cologne will delight.

Treat the lady right, Joey  
Treat the lady right.  
Take off your hat and always be polite  
Offer your handkerchief, give her your pin  
Open the door when she wants to walk in  
Mmm, Shell never resist, mon cheri

Take her to paris  
And look up at the tower  
Every night on the hour  
Let the lights have their way

Take her in your arms  
Speak of life and devotion  
Then propose by the ocean  
So shell promise to stay

So she wont go away  
Dont let her get away  
Joey, she can't get away

Show her that you care, Joey  
Show her that you care  
Pass her a note that says, you're beyond compare!  
Make her a mix tape with songs about love  
Knit her a sweater that fits like a glove  
Ooh, the two of you will never be apart  
Joey, listen to your heart!

Both:  
_And soon shell love us, like we love her  
Who knows what tomorrow could bring  
The time is ripe, to make your/my move  
Its time to give her the ring_

Finn:  
_Now Joey what'cha gonna do_

East:  
_I'm gonna listen to my heart_

Finn:  
_Oh buddy it's my big debut_

East:  
_Im gonna listen to my heart_

Both:  
_You're gonna listen,  
Listen to your heart_

We collapsed on each other laughing and gasping for air at the end. We did the whole dance routine to the song as we sang it.

"Thanks Finn," East smiled at me making me feel like all the effort I'd put in was actually worth it.

**7:00pm**

**Caitlyn's POV**

"So our first singer is Caitlyn Gellar," ended Christos after a long pointless ramble about tonight that had had everyone on the edge of their seat.

I swallowed hard, slightly nervous, I was singing on my own, just me and my guitar, which I hadn't done (on a stage) for a while, but I felt like doing something on my own for once, I'd been so attached to Mitchie and Luke and now neither of them are speaking to me, I really only can depend on myself. Tess is alright though and Dana's cool and I like South too... I guess I can depend on a few people, but mainly myself.

Wandering on to the stage I walked over to the microphone.

I avoided looking at Mitchie and found a friendly face in the crowd, Tess', she'd had a rough day after a lot of teasing about East and he hadn't approached her once, I hadn't seen him all day, but now she was making an effort to smile at me and to support me- she really is quite nice.

"So I've decided to make a tradition of singing songs sung or written by Darren Criss because he's my favourite artist and I want to honour him, so this is Stutter," I began.

_Remember that time?  
When you wouldn't talk to me?  
No you wouldn't talk to me  
yesterday._

We were gettin' along!  
We had that little dance-y thing!  
Well here's a song I sing  
my way,

It was gonna be fine.  
But you didn't wanna be,  
be the man who'd be with me-  
no way.

But now you sayin' it's time-  
Why you gotta be like that?  
I don't like the way you act  
round me.

So baby come on, come on...

Oh don't you tell me to go,  
and say "I'm the one,"  
d-d-do you think I'm dumb?  
Sorry- did I just stutter?

Won't tell you what you know,  
but this is the end...  
You were never my friend,  
you were never my-  
you were never my lover!

Remember that night?  
When I saw you tremblin' there?  
I remembered, "I don't care,"  
'bout you.

I'm rememberin' how  
you thought you were at the top,  
well I think we're better off  
without you!

And I got your number-  
and I don't mean in my phone;  
would've already just thrown it out,  
if I'd known about  
the way you'd bitch and moan,

remember that way-  
how you were way outta line?  
Well now you're way outta time!  
So tell me what you want on your tombstone!

Come on, come on...

Oh don't you tell me to go,  
and say "I'm the one,"  
we're dur-dur-dur done!  
'Scuse me, did I just stutter?

Won't tell you what you know,  
but this is the end...  
You were never my friend,  
you were never my-  
you were never my lover!

It's too bad you a loser.  
Too bad you waste my time.  
Good thing that I'm around  
to keep your ass in line!

... You were never my-  
you were never my lover!

Everyone who knew the song laughed and danced along. The others clapped politely at the end completely clueless and swayed slightly as I sang, smiling. Mitchie and Shane had disappeared during the song, my eyes had followed them as they exited during the 4th verse, Mitchie leading Shane away. I guess the lyrics were kind of harsh if she thought I was singing about her, but it wasn't really for her, mostly for Luke... why was I so hung up on Luke? I'd known Mitchie much longer!

**7:55pm**

**East's POV**

I waited until right at the very end to sing my song, letting all the younger kids go before me who rarely got a chance to perform and we're just bursting full of energy.

But then surely enough it was 5 to 8 and it was my turn to sing.

I swallowed nervously, I didn't want to mess this up, I didn't want to hurt Tess again.

I stood up on stage in front of every and nervously looked to Tess, she was avoiding me blushing and talking quickly in hushed voices with a concerned looking Caitlyn.

"So, hi everyone, I'm East McClure as you probably know and I've been a huge ass hole lately but I hope this song helps to change that," I began, "I've loved this song ever since Cory sang it in Glee, I know it's not manly to admit to loving Glee but I do, I'm sorry!"

The audience chuckled and then the band behind me began to play.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
What started out as friendship,  
Has grown stronger.  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show._

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.  
I said there is no reason for my fear.  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
You give my life direction,  
You make everything so clear.

And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever.

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crushing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.  
I've been running round in circles in my mind.  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,  
Cause you take me to the places,  
That alone I'd never find.

And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the wind,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever.

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crushing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore

I finished and everyone clapped loudly, nobody on Earth did not like that song.

I quickly hurried over to Tess as the song finished, she stood there clutching Caitlyn's hand nervously and biting the nails of the other with wide eyes. God, she was adorable.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out as soon as I got near her.

"For what?" she asked innocently, she knew what.

"For being a clueless jerk," I replied.

"It's ok," she said.

And suddenly we were hugging.

* * *

**Awe, they are so sweet, I love them. Do you?**

**So, firstly, what do you think about Finn's feelings towards Tess? They are very mixed up. How do you think she should feel?**

**And Caitlyn's song? Like or hate? **

**And Finn's song, it's from a musical called Me and My Dick and it's called Listen to Your Heart, it's an amazing song and musical, you should check it out. What did you think?**

**And what did you think of East's song? **

**And the ending scene where Tess and East hugged?**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	20. Families Aren't Perfect But

**I'm so sorry, it's been forever since I updated. I had this french oral GCSE that I was panicking over and just didn't have the time. Sorry.**

**I worked for a couple of days on this chapter so hopefully it's a good one. It's more Tess though this time about her and her half siblings Finn and Eoin.**

* * *

**Tess' POV**

Caitlyn flashed me a smile and I smiled back over East's shoulder. Finally, a happy ending, I hadn't had a proper relationship in a long time and I don't think East ever has but I'm hoping this'll be for the long haul.

"Great job, all you guys singing were excellent!" cried Christos getting on stage but he looked awkward about me and East.

Brown took the microphone and said, "Now we're going to announce who's been selected for the competition. All the names have been put in hats and I'm going to randomly pull it one out with a blind fold on and South it going to read out the names!"

Oh the theatrics of Camp Rock. I love it.

"Boys first," said Brown then he proceeded to tie around him a bright pink blindfold. Everyone in the audience laughed.

He picked out a piece of paper and South impatiently snatched it from his hand.

"Daniel Marks!" she cried though she had no idea who he was, "Come on stage!"

She positioned him on the stage and took the next piece of paper from Brown.

A few more names were read out, none I recognised.

"Barren James!" she yelled still as enthusiastic as ever.

Barren gained a cheer from my group of friends, I cheered along too, finally someone I knew and liked picked.

None of Connect 3 entered because they already have a record deal and East didn't enter either because he was a judge, neither did Peggy.

Another random person was read out then...

"Ryan Rosenthal," exclaimed South and out on to the stage stepped Ryan, the guy Ella had been spending all her time with. All my friends sent him evil glares; we blamed him for whatever was bothering Ella and many of us believed he was taking advantage of her in some way or another. But mostly we were just hurt that she'd obviously confided in a guy she'd met only a week ago rather than her best friends.

He walked towards South and said, "I didn't enter."

He did look very confused.

"Um, I entered you," said the quiet voice of Ella, I hadn't even noticed her in the crowd, she was standing as far away from us as possible.

"Why?" asked Ryan in a confused voice, but it also sounded like he was finding the situation funny.

"Because I felt bad about what you said this morning, about not being able to sing because no one likes you and it's all my fault so I entered you so you could sing!" she explained really quickly.

He chuckled to himself and sighed, "Thanks El."

"Don't mention it," she replied.

That was weird. My friends and I exchanged frustrated glances. Peggy looked so confused and pretty sad too. Sander looked devastated, like someone had just told him he was going to die or something along those lines. I suppose he thought Ella and Ryan were- together?

South moved quickly on, not really understanding the drama and hurt that had been caused because of what had just happened.

"Sander Loyer!" yelled South

Sander went to stand next to Ryan, not looking at him. Our group cheered half heartedly because of how awkward the situation was, I looked for Ella and, even from this distance away, I saw tears in her eyes- why?

3 more names were read out.

Then South exclaimed, "Eoin Magee!"

Finn screamed, "WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She jumped up and down, yelled and screamed extremely loudly drawing the eyes of everyone in the audience. I gave her a smile because I found it completely endearing.

She read out the last 2 boy names.

"And now the girls!" she grinned even more excited than before.

I looked over to Nate who couldn't take his eyes off her, he was smiling at her the way I smiled at East- I could see something I recognised in his eyes.

She handed Brown a different hat and he picked out another name.

"Caitlyn Gellar," she screamed, happy that one of her friends had been chosen.

I cheered loudly along with the others, happy my friend had been chosen and suddenly nervous that I wouldn't be, I really wanted to be in this.

5 names were read out then she said, "Mitchie Torres!"

I cheered because I still loved her but I was unsure about where I stood with her right now since I spent most of my time with Caitlyn.

She read out 2 more names.

"Tess Tyler!" she exclaimed really happy, "My brothers girlfriend, finally hey East, this is so cool!"

I blushed and went up on to the stage, but I was still really excited and relieved.

Then two more names were read out.

She yelled excitedly, "Finn Magee- yes, we have the twins!"

Everyone laughed at her comment, it was so her.

"I didn't enter," she said confused.

Now it was my turn to step out and blush.

"I may have entered you," I said reluctantly, I really wanted to hear her sing but we didn't have a great relationship so I didn't think she'd sing for me and honestly, I never thought she'd get picked and it wasn't my idea.

"It may have been my idea," admitted Eoin.

"I hate you," she said sticking her tongue out childishly at him.

He gave her a huge smile and chuckled silently.

"If you want to hear me sing so badly..." she sighed and went over to the piano that was on the stage and kneeled on the stool, lifting up the lid.

_I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_  
_You felt like it's hopeless_  
_I'll always do my best_  
_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_  
_Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy_  
_But it ain't hard trying_  
_Every time I see you smiling_  
_And I feel you so close to me_  
_And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone_  
_Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_I still have trouble_  
_I trip and stumble_  
_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_  
_I look for reasons_  
_But I don't need 'em_  
_All I need is to look in your eyes_  
_And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone_  
_Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_  
_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh_

_Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_You know our love is all we need_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Her voice was adorable, it sounded a lot like Dianna Agron's from Glee, and she was amazing at playing the piano.

She sang half the song with her eyes closed and the other half staring at her brother, smiling, they were really close, and for a very small moment I kind of wished I had that.

"That was amazing; I didn't know you could play piano!" I cried, and suddenly I was thinking out loud, "I don't really know much about you though, either of you, besides that we share the same dad and our dads dead."

Finn's eyes widened.

"You really just had to yell that didn't you," mumbled Eoin beside me.

Finn cried, "Jesus Tess why do you have to be such a bitch huh? You think your life's been so fucking hard, oh, poor Tess Tyler, with her famous mother and perfect life style but she's never known her dad. You know what Tess? I envy you, not because of all the fame and fortune crap but because you never knew our dad and I did. The first 6 years of my life were spent with him and I loved him so much, you never had that kind of bond and you think we're lucky because of it? I wish I never knew that man because I loved him so much and then suddenly he was the bad guy; I was only 6 when he left and it was so fucking hard to understand! And I miss him so much everyday even though I hated him for so long! And I don't get it, why don't you like me? What did I ever do to you? I've been nothing but nice to you and you've completely ignored me! Do you think I want to be here away from all my friends for a whole summer because I really don't; my mother forced me because she believed we could be friends or something. Well fuck you Tess Tyler because I hate that we are half sister so much I want to kill myself, I've never been more ashamed of anything in my entire life. I'm more ashamed of being related to you than having a dad like mine!"

All this anger that had built up inside of her had suddenly burst out and tears began to fill my eyes and hers. She ran off the stage and Eoin ran after her, I ran off the other side.

**Ella's POV**

This has been very dramatic and I really could care less.

"That was dramatic, but we still have one more name to read out so..." said South looking awkward, "Uh, Ella Pador!"

"What!" I cried shocked, "I did not enter!"

Ryan smiled, "I entered you."

"Why?" I asked with a panicked look.

"Because, you like singing," he said as if it was that simple.

I didn't really know how to react and no one was paying attention so I just stood awkwardly on the stage trying to think of what to do next.

**10 minutes later**

**Finn's POV**

I quickly threw on my PJs, packed a small bag and grabbed my quilts and hurried across to Eoin's room before everyone noticed.

He was in there, waiting for me.

I made up a small bed on the floor.

Whilst doing this I confessed, "I have no idea what brought that on, god I feel like such a bitch."

"She really didn't deserve that much yelling at, she deserved a little bit but not that much," commented Eoin though he was smiling at me, "But you can't do things small Finn, it's not you, if you're gonna yell at someone you say everything you feel and don't think too much about it. I would know, I've been on the recieving end of your rants many times."

"I guess but I feel so bad. I'll apologise tomorrow," I said frowning.

His roommates came in moments later.

Nate and Shane shared a bunk. Sander and Barren shared a bunk. East and Eoin shared a bunk.

"Do you guys mind if Finn stays in here tonight, she can't really go back to her own room after the whole Tess thing?" he asked.

I blushed, after re-thinking what had happened I was extremely embarrassed.

They all nodded.

"East, please don't hate me," I said after a moment.

"I don't and Tess doesn't either," he replied, "She just feels ashamed about how she's treated you and really sad about it too."

I sighed, "When you see her tell her ditto. But she still doesn't know fuck out my family."

He gave me a smile.

I looked up and saw a piano in the corner of their room.

My eyes lit up and Nate noticed, he offered, "Do you want to play it?"

"Please, I haven't been able to play in ages, well besides tonight of course," I replied.

I got up and decided to play a song from my second favourite artist; it described exactly how I was feeling at that moment.

_Feeling like a loser  
Feeling like a bum  
Sitting on the outside  
Observing the fun_

_Don't get on my bad side_  
_I can work a gun_  
_Hop into the backseat baby_  
_I'll show you some fun_

_These people are weird in here_  
_And they're giving me the fear_  
_Just because you know my name_  
_Doesn't mean you know my game_

_I look myself in the face_  
_And whisper "I'm in the wrong place"_  
_Is there more to lose than gain_  
_If I go on my own again?_

_Inside the outsider_  
_Inside the outsider_  
_Inside the outsider_  
_Inside..._

_People are connecting_  
_Don't know what to say_  
_I'm good at protecting_  
_What they want to take_

_Spilt the milk at breakfast_  
_Hit me double hard_  
_And I grinned at you softly_  
_Because I'm a fucking wild card_

_These people are weird in here_  
_And they're giving me the fear_  
_Just because you know my name_  
_Doesn't mean you know my name_

_I look myself in the face_  
_And whisper "I'm in the wrong place"_  
_Is there more to lose than gain_  
_If I go on my own again?_

_Inside the outsider_  
_Inside the outsider_  
_Inside the outsider_  
_Inside..._

_All I know is I cannot pretend_  
_So I'm sitting on the outside again_

_On my own again_  
_Inside the outsider_  
_Inside the outsider_  
_Inside the outsider_  
_Inside_

_On my own again_  
_Inside the outsider_  
_Inside the outsider_  
_Inside the outsider_  
_Inside_

* * *

**So, what did you think? **

**What did you think of Finn's out burst? In my mind it's very her character, she's strong minded and stubborn whereas her brother is calmer and kinder and more thoughtful.**

**Do you like the twins?**

**Songs used were Not Alone by Darren Criss and Outsider by Marina and the Diamonds.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
